La prometida de Sasuke
by susuna
Summary: Naruto estaba feliz de que su mejor amigo haya regresado a Konoha, pero cambia de opinion cuando descubre que Sasuke intenta arrebatarle lo más importante para él: Hinata Hyuuga -NaruHina- Epilogo
1. Chapter 1 El ninja redimido

Bueno chabos, aquí les traigo mi primer fanzine, este lo escribí antes de "Melodía apasionada", así que tiene algunos errorcitos (OK. Errorzotes) Pero aun asi quisiera compartirlo con ustedes, por favor, no sean tan duros conmigo, fue el primer fic que escribí

Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, solo los tomo prestados para darle forma a esta mi historia

------------

**CAPITULO 1** El ninja redimido

Naruto corría apresuradamente, llevaba una bandana de Konoha en la mano y una sonrisa en su rostro, finalmente, después de tres años, su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, había sido oficialmente redimido.

Todavía recordaba perfectamente el día en que los dos, como un equipo, habían acabado con el cuartel de Akatsuki, utilizando el poder del Kyubi y del sello maldito se aseguraron de que nada pudiera salir de ese lugar cuando lo hicieron estallar. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Itachi Uchiha no había sido encontrado. Por un momento Naruto pensó que su amigo, en medio de su obsesión por la venganza siguiera negándose a volver a Konoha, sin embargo, poco después de esa extraordinaria batalla donde ellos dos con ayuda de los que alguna vez fueron conocidos como los nueve novatos, habían pateado el trasero de Akatsuki.

Después de eso, por fin pudo cumplirle la promesa que años atrás le hiciera a Sakura: Traer a Sasuke de vuelta, aunque todos en la aldea se alegraban de volver a ver al joven Uchiha, este no se sentía digno de la cálida bienvenida que la gente le daba, así, pidió a la Gondaime ponerlo a prueba durante tiempo indefinido, hasta que todas sus faltas hubieran sido expiadas.

Pero eso había pasado, finalmente, después de tres años, la Gondaime decidió que Sasuke había estado a prueba suficiente tiempo, esa mañana mando llamar a Naruto y le entrego una bandana de Konoha.

–¿Para que es esto, abuela Tsunade?– Pregunto algo sorprendido el joven rubio 

–Eso, es la bandana de un ninja de Konoha

–¡Ya lo había notado! Pero ¿Para qué me la das? La mía esta en perfectas condiciones– Le dice mientras lleva una de sus manos a su frente, tocando su bandana negra

–¡Baka, no es para ti! Es la bandana de Sasuke– Le respondió algo irritada la Gondaime

–¡EEEEEEEEEH¿Quieres decir que...?– dijo Naruto, esbozando una enorme sonrisa

–Si, el tiempo a prueba de Sasuke Uchiha a terminado, de nuevo puede volver hacerse llamar un ninja de Konoha– Guiñándole un ojo a Naruto –Pensé que te gustaría informarle a Sasuke

Naruto tomo la bandana y salió corriendo hacia la puerta del despacho de la Gondaime –¡Gracias, abuela Tsunade, eres la mejor!

Naruto no podía esperar a decirle a Sasuke, corría apresurado por las calles de la aldea arrasando con todo lo que se le atravesaba a su paso, hasta que, para su mala suerte, al dar una vuelta de manera descuidad, choco violentamente con el dueño de Ichiraku, quien regresaba de comprar ingredientes para prepara ramen, aunque Naruto se disculpo e intento retomar su camino, el anciano (OK, no me acuerdo del nombre del señor) no se lo permitió, Naruto tenia que acompañarle a comprar nuevamente los ingredientes y ayudarle a cargarlos o no volvería a ser bienvenido en Ichiraku, resignado, Naruto acepto ayudarlo, pero se sentía en un dilema, quería que Sasuke supiera cuanto antes que la Gondaime le había regresado el titulo de ninja de Konoha¿Qué podía hacer, justo cuando se lo preguntaba, escucho una dulce voz a sus espaldas

- Ohayo, Naruto-kun

–¡Hinata-chan, que alegría me da verte! Necesito que me hagas un favor... – Naruto se detuvo cuando vio una expresión de desilusión en el rostro de Hinata

–Etooo... Naruto-kun ¿Acaso olvidaste que el día de hoy nosotros...?

¡Cierto, Naruto había quedado con Hinata de desayunar en Ichiraku ese día, estaba tan emocionado por lo de Sasuke que se le olvido. Al ver ahí a Hinata, con esa expresión triste en su rostro, Naruto se sintió terriblemente culpable y avergonzado, durante semanas había esperado el momento idóneo para invitar a Hinata a salir, y cuando por fin la encontró lejos de la implacable vigilancia de su entrometido primo Neji y había conseguido invitarla, el muy estúpido lo olvidaba.

–¡Ah! Hinata-chan, por favor discúlpame, es que esta mañana la Gondaime me mando llamar y yo... pues... es que...– Le decía avergonzado, tratando de justificarse

En medio del intento de Naruto por explicarle, Hinata se percato de la Bandana que traía Naruto en la mano 

–Naruto-kun¿Y esa bandana?

–¡OH SI!– le decía con una sonrisa mientras tomaba las manos de Hinata entre las suyas –esta mañana la Gondaime me mando llamar para decirme que Sasuke finalmente ha sido excluido de toda posible culpa que tuviera, y que volvía a ser un ninja de Konoha

La joven, completamente ruborizada, respondió tímidamente

–¿De veras¡Me alegro mucho, Naruto-kun! Ahora entiendo porque se te olvido nuestra cita, debes estar muy feliz por Uchiha-san

–Entonces¿No estas enojada, Hinata-chan?

–No, entiendo como te sientes– le decía sonriendo dulcemente –Uchiha-san es tu mejor amigo me alegro mucho por él también.

–_¡Aaahh, Hinata-chan es tan comprensiva y linda!_ Gracias por entenderme, Hinata-chan

En ese momento el Dueño de Ichiraku, Sujetando a Naruto por la parte de atrás del cuello de su chaqueta le hablo en un tono de enojo

–¡Naruto, estoy esperando!

–Esta bien viejo, ya voy– Volviéndose a Hinata –Hinata-chan ¿Me harías un favor? Quería llevarle su bandana a Sasuke personalmente, pero ahora tengo que ayudar a este viejo¿Podrías ser tu quien se la entregue y le des la buenas noticia?

Ella tomo nerviosamente la bandana 

–Etooo... ¿Estas seguro? Debes tener muchos deseos de decírselo tu mismo

–Si, pero quiero que lo sepa cuanto antes– El dueño de Ichiraku comienza a arrastrarlo y él le grita a Hinata mientras agita la mano en señal de despedida –¡Te lo encargo mucho, Hinata-chan!

Hinata se quedo de pie mirando como se alejaba Naruto, cuando lo perdió de vista volteo a ver la bandana que sostenía en sus manos 

–Supongo que puedo llevársela...– Cerro los ojos y sonrío alegremente –Además es un favor especia que me pidió Naruto-kun..

Y así, Hinata se encamino hacia la mansión de los Uchiha, sin saber en lo absoluto las consecuencias que ese pequeño favor para Naruto les traerían mas adelante.

Sasuke se encontraba en medio de su entrenamiento matutino cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta, de no muy buena gana se dirigió a abrir, en ocasiones así, cuando interrumpían su entrenamiento, era cuando sentía deseos de hacerle caso a las recomendaciones de sus compañeros y conseguir alguien que le ayudara con la enorme mansión Uchiha, pero él prefería hacerlo solo, era como una especie de castigo auto impuesto, y Sasuke había decidido que continuaría solo hasta que la persona idónea llegara a él. Se encontraba pensando en algo parecido cuando de nuevo llamaron a la puerta.

–¡Si, si, ya oí¡Ya voy! – Decía el joven Uchiha en un tono algo malhumorado mientras abría la puerta, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Hinata de pie en la entrada

–O... ohayo, Uchiha-san– le dijo algo nerviosa

–¡Hinata-san!– Se sintió muy sorprendido de verla ahí –l... lo siento... pensé que... yo... no sabia...

–No te preocupes– Le dijo la muchacha sonriendo tímidamente –Espero no ser inoportuna, es solo que Naruto me pidió que te diera un mensaje de la Gondaime...

–Ya veo... ah... ¿Por qué no pasas?

–¡Gracias! No tardare– Entraron, pero se quedaron en el jardín, sin entrar a la casa

–¿Y bien¿Qué es lo que...?

–¡Uchiha-san– Le dijo, interrumpiéndolo –Te traigo excelentes noticias!– Y diciendo esto le mostró la bandana, sin poder evitar sonreír cuando vio la expresión de estupefacción de Sasuke –¡Felicidades!

–Pero... eso es...– Se veía muy sorprendido

–La Gondaime ha decidido que ya no tienes ninguna culpa que expiar. De nuevo eres un ninja de Konoha

Sasuke tomo la bandana de la manos de Hinata y la miro incrédulo 

–_Eso significa que finalmente... yo... yo puedo..._

–¿No vas a ponértela?

–¿Ah¡Ho, si!– Intento ponérsela, pero por la emoción sus manos temblaban, provocando que la bandana cayera al suelo –¡Rayos!

–Ji ji– Hinata rió suavemente mientras levantaba la bandana de Sasuke –Déjame ayudarte

Hinata se puso de pie frente a él y se paro sobre sus puntas, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza de Sasuke para colocarle la bandana, su rostro quedo muy cerca de el de él, tanto que Sasuke podía sentir el aliento de Hinata rozándole suavemente su mejilla. Sasuke sintió como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera la espalda, de manera inconsciente sus ojos se posaron en los labios de Hinata, que le estaba diciendo algo como –Naruto-kun quería venir a decírtelo personalmente, pero tuvo un pequeño accidente...– Sin embargo, Sasuke no estaba escuchándola, por una razón que él desconocía no podía apartar la vista de sus labios, preguntándose si serian tan dulces como parecían, ese pensamiento le intrigo tanto que por un instante su mano se movió hacia la cintura de ella con la intención de jalarla hacia sí, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de ceder al impulso, Hinata termino de amarrar la bandana en la cabeza de Sasuke y retrocedió un par de pasos para poder mirar como le había quedado

–¡Listo!– Ella le sonrió –¡Te ves muy bien, Uchiha-san!

–¡Ah... gra... gracias!

–¿Te pasa algo? Tu cara esta muy roja

–¿Cómo¡No, no tengo nada! Es solo que...

–¡Debes estar muy emocionado!...– Le dijo sin dejar de sonreír –Bueno... Ya debo irme...

–¡Ho¿Segura¿No te gustaría...?

–Lo siento, Uchiha-san, pero tengo algo que hacer– Sasuke la acompaño a la salida, cuando solo se había alejado unos cuantos pasos, ella volteo para sonreírle tiernamente –¡De verdad que me alegro mucho por ti, Uchiha-san!

Dicho eso, Hinata se dio la vuelta y se alejo corriendo, mientras Sasuke la veía alejarse pensaba en lo que había pasado hace unos momentos... Realmente no esperaba que su cerebro reaccionara de esa manera, pero tenia que admitirlo, cuando tuvo el rostro de Hinata cerca del suyo, le asaltaron unas tremendas ganas de besarla.

–_Debe ser por la emoción, finalmente puedo volver a llamarme a mi mismo ninja de Konoha..._– Entro a su casa y se sentó, mirando el enorme jardín –_Poco a poco voy alcanzando mis metas... Aakatsuki ya no existe, Itachi esta derrotado y yo nuevamente soy un ninja... Ahora me falta lo más importante¡RECONSTRUIR EL CLAN UCHIHA!_– Miro en dirección de la puerta en donde hacia solo hace unos instantes había estado Hinata –_¡Y ya sé como voy a lograrlo!_–

Sasuke se puso de pie y se dirigió adentro de la casa, tenia que preparase para hacerle una visita a Hiashi Hyuuga, tenia algo que proponerle.

------------

OK. ¡Hasta aquí quedo! Espero que haya sido de su agrado, por favor, mándenme reviews, para mi es muy importante saber lo que opinan ¿Le sigo¡Ustedes mandan!


	2. Chapter 2 Alejate!

Hola! Gracias a todos por los reviews, me da gusto saber que siguen apoyandome. Karurosu, me alegra que hayas leido mi primer fic en naruto-es, pero dejame decirte que debido a las reglas de esa pagina tuve que editar algunas partes, de hecho, tecnicamente elimine el lemon, (tranquilos, que aqui no pienso hacerlo) y tambien cambie varias escenas. Con respecto a los que gustaron de las escenas de Hinata y Sasuke y que estan pidiendo un SasuHina, les tengo muy malas noticias... Sasuke es el chico malo en turno de esta historia, lo veran conforme avanza la historia (Por favor, fans de Sasuke¡No me odien por eso!), bueno, para ya no alargarme más, aqui les dejo el capitulo que sigue

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para darle forma a mi historia

------

CAPITULO 2

**Aléjate!**

Naruto se sentía feliz ¡El día no podía mejorar! Su mejor amigo había sido perdonado de todos los errores que había cometido en el pasado, Hinata no se había enojado con él por haber olvidado su cita de esa mañana y además había aceptado comer con él, para su buena suerte, Naruto hizo un excelente trabajo ayudado a cargar las cosas para el dueño de Ichiraku y este había decidido invitarle el almuerzo a Naruto y Hinata.

–¡De veras, de veras¿Sasuke estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera se podía poner la bandana? – Le preguntaba a Hinata entre risas

–Naruto-kun, no deberías reírte así por eso– Lo reprimía Hinata con una tímida sonrisa, la verdad, se sentía un poco culpable de habérselo contado a Naruto

–¡Es que... De solo imaginármelo...!– Y continuo riéndose

Pasado un rato, los jóvenes terminaron de comer y se retiraron de Ichiraku, caminaron un poco y un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, ambos querían seguir charlando pero ninguno sabia que decir, pasando un momento (que les pareció muuuuy largo) Hinata hablo

–Ah... Naruto-kun, por aquí es el camino a mi casa...– le decía ruborizada

–¡Ho, ya veo...!– Naruto se sentía nervioso

–Si... bueno... Gracias por el almuerzo... ¡Estuvo delicioso!

–Si... delicioso...

–Bueno... ¡Te veré luego!

–Si... ¡Nos vemos! – Él miraba como Hinata comienza a alejarse –_¿Qué haces, baka¿Piensas dejarla ir así?_... Hi... Hinata– Volvió a llamarla subiendo el volumen de su voz –¡Espera, Hinata-chan!

–¿Si¿Pasa algo, Naruto-kun?– Volviéndose, emocionada

Bueno... yo... pensé...– Se sentía otra vez nervioso y algo sonrojado –Me preguntaba... ¿Te gustaría ... caminar un rato conmigo?

Hinata también se sonrojo 

–¡Ah... yo...!– le sonrío –¡Me gustaría mucho!

Fue un día maravilloso para los dos jóvenes, aunque al principio estaban algo nerviosos, después de un rato se les paso, fueron a visitar varios lugares que les parecieron divertidos y charlaron de varias cosas, Naruto hacia reír constantemente a Hinata con sus ocurrencias y peripecias que le habían ocurrido en sus diversas misiones, estaban disfrutando tanto de su mutua compañía que no se dieron cuenta de que ya se había metido el sol

–Etooo... Naruto-kun, creo que ya debería de volver a casa...

Naruto miro al cielo 

–Si, supongo que ya es algo tarde... bien... etoo... Hinata-chan... ¿Podría acompañarte a tu casa?

–Se... Seguro, Naruto-kun, muchas gracias– Respondía, muy sonrojada

Durante el camino no cruzaron palabra, no les agradaba la idea de separarse, pero tampoco se atrevían a decirlo, estuvieron andando por un rato mas hasta que la enorme mansión Hyuuga se dibujo más adelante, cuando estuvieron frente a ella, Hinata dijo que prefería entrar por la puerta de atrás.

–¿Porqué? No parece que sea tan tarde ¡Espero no haberte metido en problemas!

–No, no es nada de eso... bueno... tal vez si... es solo que Neji-niisan es algo estricto...

–Si, creo que ya entiendo...– Naruto recordó como durante semanas estuvo esperando que Neji se separara lo suficiente de Hinata como para que él se acercara, pero Neji no le dio la oportunidad tan fácilmente, aunque por un lado eso era útil, ya que también se encargaba de espantarle a cuanto admirador intentaba acercarse a Hinata –Bueno... Hinata-chan... ¡Me divertí mucho hoy!...

–Si... Naruto-kun¡Muchas gracias por el día de hoy!... Etooo...– bajo la mirada mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos

–¿Hmmm? – la miraba interrogante

De repente, muy sonrojada, Hinata salto frente a Naruto y le planto un rápido y sonoro beso en la mejilla e inmediatamente se echo a correr hacia la puerta trasera de su casa 

–¡Te veré mañana Naruto-kun!

Por un momento, Naruto se quedo allí parado sin hacer nada mirando como ella se alejaba y desaparecía tras la puerta de su casa, finalmente, toco su mejilla justo en el lugar en donde Hinata lo había besado hacia solo un momento y esbozando una enorme sonrisa salto levantando su puño hacia arriba

–¡SIIII!

Se sentía emocionado, tanto que estuvo rondado la mansión Hyuuga para ver si tenia oportunidad de ver a Hinata nuevamente, (cosa que era imposible, pues la Mansión era enorme) no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dándole vueltas al lugar, pero se detuvo al escuchar que alguien salía por la puerta principal, rogó a Dios que fuera Hinata, pero aparentemente su voz no se escucho, porque quien salió por la puerta fue nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

–"_Sasuke¿Qué hace el aquí?"_

Sasuke pudo sentir que alguien lo observaba 

–¿Quién esta ahí? – Naruto salió de su escondite –Ah, eres tu Naruto...

–¿Que hay Sasuke? Eres la ultima persona que esperaba ver por aquí... ¿Hmm?

–No tengo por que darte explicaciones...– Se detuvo cuando vio que Naruto lo miraba sorprendido –¿Qué¿Qué pasa¿Tengo algo en la cara...?

Naruto sonriendo le respondió 

–¡Exactamente!

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Naruto se refería a la bandana que llevaba puesta 

–¡Ah! Hablas de esto... la recibí esta mañana, aunque tu ya estas enterado de todo. Siempre me ha quedado bien ¿No crees?

–No, todavía se te ve la cara...– Sasuke hizo un gesto de disgusto, pero luego le sonrío con complicidad a su amigo, quien le devolvió la sonrisa –Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke...

Ambos amigos se estrecharon las manos, a pesar de todo, su amistad se había mantenido constante... 

Ninguno imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto no podía esperar para ver a Hinata, el beso que ella le había dado cuando se despidió de él le dio vueltas en la mente toda la noche, salió corriendo para reunirse con sus compañeros y entrenar, cuando llego (tarde, como siempre) se dio cuenta que todos estaban sorprendidos y felices de volver a ver a Sasuke con la bandana de Konoha, sin embargo, la persona que más deseaba ver Naruto, o sea Hinata, no estaba por ninguna parte. Paso el día y ella no aparecía, él decidió buscarla, pero no la encontró por ninguna parte y eso lo hacia sentir angustiado, –_¿Acaso habrá tenido problemas en su casa?_–esperaba que no, después de lo de anoche él pensaba que era el momento perfecto para hablarle de sus sentimientos. Si, así era, el Ninja hiperactivo estaba enamorado de Hinata Hyuuga.

Cierto que durante mucho tiempo el corazón de Naruto le perteneció exclusivamente a Sakura, pero cuando esta le pidió entre lagrimas que trajera a Sasuke de vuelta, él comprendió que ese amor nunca seria correspondido. Después se marcho a entrenar con ero-sennin y con el paso del tiempo, esa herida sano, se sintió muy feliz de volver a ver a Sakura, pero las mariposas en el estomago habían desaparecido, comprendió que lo que sentía por la joven de cabello rosa solo era el cariño que se siente hacía una buena amiga, así que cuando Sasuke regreso a Konoha y Naruto comprobó que los sentimientos de Sakura por su amigo no habían cambiado, no se sintió triste o celoso, al contrario, se alegraba por ellos (aunque no pareciera que Sasuke compartiera los sentimientos de Sakura, pero bueno... él siempre había sido muy inexpresivo).

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hinata, él siempre la había considerado linda y tierna, pero cuando se reencontraron se sorprendió de verla convertida en una joven tan bella y en una ninja tan poderosa, sin embargo, su carácter no había cambiado mucho, pues seguía ruborizándose y desviando la mirada cuando estaba con él, fue entonces cuando una traviesa idea le asalto la mente ¿Seria posible que él le gustara a Hinata? (admítanlo, así es de lento Naruto), la idea le agrado, quiso comprobarlo acercándose a ella, y así, poco a poco, fue él quien quedo prendado de ella, de su ternura y su amabilidad, pero desafortunadamente no había podido expresarle sus sentimientos, y la continua vigilancia de Neji hacia su prima era una de las principales razones.

Pero el día anterior ella lo había besado en la mejilla, era sin duda la señal que él necesitaba para declárasele, sin embargo, cuando estaba decidido a jugársela por ella, esta no aparecía por ningún lado. Decepcionado, Naruto decidió volver a casa, como ya estaba anocheciendo se le ocurrió tomar un atajo por el bosque hacia su casa, fue ahí cuando escucho un ruido que llamo su atención, parecía como el llanto de alguien, intrigado, Naruto fue a ver que pasaba, tal vez alguien necesitaba ayuda. Al llegar al lugar de donde provenía el sonido se sorprendió mucho, ahí, frente a un hermoso estanque que resplandecía bajo la luz de la luna, estaba Hinata. Su primer impulso fue hablarle (por que ella estaba de espaldas y no lo había visto llegar) sin embargo, se detuvo al notar que ella temblaba ¿Acaso estaba llorando?

–¿Hinata, te pasa algo?

Al escuchar la voz de Naruto, Hinata se volvió y él pudo ver con claridad como una lagrima se desprendía de su mejilla y brillaba como si fuera un diamante, la expresión de ella era de sorpresa y también de dolor, pero sobre todo, se veía asustada ¿Qué le ocurría?

–Na... Naruto-kun...

–¡Hinata¿Qué es lo que te pa...?

No pudo terminar la frase por que ella se movió con gran rapidez hacia él, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, con sus manos Hinata sujeto a Naruto por las solapas de su chaqueta y lo jalo hacia ella, el grito de sorpresa de él fue ahogada por los labios de la joven que se unieron a los suyos, por un instante, el joven rubio no supo como reaccionar, pero al sentir los dulces labios de Hinata presionando los suyos se sintió en la gloria, el comenzó a responder el beso, tierno pero apasionado, las manos de Naruto se posaron en la cintura de Hinata, buscando prolongar el beso, finalmente cuando se separaron, Naruto vio como una gruesa lagrima corría por la mejilla de Hinata

–Hinata...¿Qué es lo que...?

En ese momento ella se aparto bruscamente y retrocedió agachando la cabeza para que él no pudiera ver su rostro 

–Na... Naruto-kun– Le dijo con voz temblorosa –Quiero pedirte un favor... 

–¿Qué cosa...? – Le respondió Naruto, confundido

–Por favor... No vuelvas a hablarme... No vuelvas a acercarte a mi...– Levanto el rostro con una expresión de profunda tristeza y grito –¡NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MI JAMAS!

–Pe... pero... Hinata-chan... yo... – Naruto estaba en shock, estiro su mano y trato de acercarse a ella, intentando tocarla pero Hinata retrocediendo bruscamente evitando el contacto 

–ALEJATE!... Naruto-kun... solo olvídate de que existo por favor...

Y diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y se alejo corriendo para que él no pudiera verla llorar –_Naruto-kun... Lo siento... Lo siento tanto... Solo espero que puedas perdonarme algún día_–

Mientras tanto, en la quietud del bosque, Naruto estaba seguro que había escuchado el sonido de su propio corazón hacerse pedazos al oír las palabras de Hinata. 


	3. Chapter 3 Cuando el destino interfiere

Bueno... Se me hacia feo dejar a Naruto como quedo, asi que de una vez les dejo el capitulo que sigue¡Dejenme reviews por favor!

CAPITULO 3

**Cuando el destino interfiere**

Naruto no supo como llego, pero cuando se recupero del shock ya se encontraba en su casa, para ser mas exactos, sentado en su cama. Una voz se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza –_No vuelvas a hablarme... No vuelvas a acercarte a mi... ¡NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MI JAMAS!_–

–¡Maldición! – Se decía, sujetándose la cabeza con una expresión de sufrimiento –¿Qué fue lo que paso...¿Acaso Hinata solo estaba jugando conmigo¡¡¡No¡Ella no es ese tipo de chica! Pero entonces... ¿Qué rayos fue lo que paso?

Casi no pudo dormir, a la mañana siguiente se despertó malhumorado, y así siguió estando durante varios días, angustiado y abrumado por las dudas intento buscar a Hinata varias veces, pero ella lo evitaba a toda costa, –_Entonces era en serio... ¡No quiere volver a verme!_– Esa realidad le estaba taladrando el corazón, pero en su mente una pregunta seguía girando "_¿Por qué?"_¿Cómo era posible que primero lo besara y luego le pidiera que se alejara¡Algo tenia que haber pasado! Y lo mínimo que él merecía era una explicación. Después de varios días de intentar hablar con Hinata en la calle, decidió ir directamente a la mansión Hyuuga.

No fue fácil infiltrarse, pero lo hizo. Después de un rato de estar buscando, y evitar ser descubierto, la encontró en uno de los jardines entrenando con Neji. En cuanto la vio sintió como su corazón se acelero, a pesar del daño recibido, él seguía perdidamente enamorado de la joven Hyuuga. Mientras miraba, Naruto se percato de que los movimientos de Hinata eran algo torpes, parecía como si no se pudiera concentrar, lo cual quedo claro cuando Neji la derribo con un sencillo movimiento

–¡Hinata-sama¿Se encuentra bien...?– Preguntaba preocupado Neji mientras iba corriendo a auxiliar a su prima 

–S... Si, continuemos– Le respondió Hinata, levantándose sola, pero tambaleándose, no pareciera que se encontrara bien

–¿Esta segura? Parece muy distraída... ¿Acaso es por...?

–¡HINATA!– 

Hinata sintió como si alguien le propinara un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago, reconoció inmediatamente esa voz, se volvió lentamente para encontrarse de frente con Naruto

–Na... Naruto-kun... ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Quiero saber que esta pasando...

–¿He...?

–Dímelo... ¿Cómo es qué primero me besas y luego simplemente me pides que me aleje de ti...?– Le preguntaba él con una expresión que era una mezcla entre el dolor y la furia –¿A QUE ESTAS JUGANDO?

Hinata lo miro por unos instantes, abrió los labios, como queriendo decir algo, pero se detuvo, lentamente comenzó a darse vuelta para no mirarlo

–Naruto-kun... solo vete por favor...

–¿Heee...¡¡¡¿¿¿Pero que rayos pasa contigo...!– Naruto sintió que una herida se le habría en el pecho, más profunda y más dolorosa que cualquiera que hubiera sufrido en batalla, desesperado y furioso trato de llegar hasta ella, pero Neji se interpuso, deteniéndolo –¿Qué sucede¡¡¡¿¿¿ACASO SOY MUY POCA COSA PARA LA HEREDERA DEL CLAN HYUUGA!– Grito mientras forcejeaba con Neji –¿HE...¿ES ESO...?

–Naruto, no le hables así a Hinata-sama... Ella...

–¡NIISAN!– El grito de Hinata silencio a Neji, ella seguía de espaldas, sin mirar a Naruto –Por favor... Muéstrale la salida a Naruto-kun

–¡No hace falta!– Se soltó bruscamente de Neji –Puedo irme solo...– comenzó a dirigirse a la salida, pero antes de marcharse se detuvo, al igual que Hinata le hablo sin voltear a mirarla –¡No eres para nada como yo pensaba, Hinata...!– Y se marcho

–Hinata-sama...– Le hablo Neji una vez que Naruto se había ido –¿Acaso no le dijo a Naruto lo que pasa...?

–Él no debe saberlo, Neji... es mejor si cree que yo soy la responsable de todo... 

Y sin poder resistir mas, Hinata callo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, Neji la miraba preocupado mientras escuchaba los sollozos que ella intentaba reprimir en vano, últimamente, ella lloraba demasiado, el peso de la pena de su prima le provocaba una profunda pena por ella

–Hinata-sama...

Naruto salió más furioso y frustrado de la casa Hyuuga que cuando llego, estuvo vagando sin rumbo hasta perderse en el bosque, finalmente, después de dar vueltas por un largo rato, le propino un fuerte golpe a un árbol en un intento por desahogar su tristeza y su rabia. Mientras el árbol caía, escucho que alguien le hablaba a sus espaldas.

–¿Ya te sientes mejor?– Naruto se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Neji

–¿Qué¿Tu y tu prima no se han reído de mi lo suficiente?– Le pregunto mientras lo miraba desafiante

–Lo ultimo que haría Hinata-sama seria reírse de ti...

–Eso pensaba yo también...– Una mueca de tristeza se dibujo en su rostro, pero cuando volvió a mirar a Neji sus ojos brillaban con furia –¿Qué quieres?

–Hinata no quiere que sepas nada... Pero no puedo soportar seguir viéndola sufrir... Ha llorado todas las noches desde ese día

–¿Aaaahhh¿Entonces...?

–Si, existe una razón por la cual Hinata-sama ya no puede estar cerca de ti. Escucha atentamente Naruto...

Y así, Neji comenzó a explicarle lo sucedido.

La noche en que Hinata salió con Naruto la mansión Hyuuga recibió una inesperada visita, Neji no estaba seguro de quien era, y no pudo ver quien estaba con Hiashi cuando este lo llamo para pedirle que llamara a Hinata. Neji se sintió en un apuro, sabia que ella no estaba y también sabia que estaba con Naruto, después de mucho vigilar a su prima, el joven prodigio de los Hyuuga había decidido que ya lo había torturado mucho, así que decidió hacerse de la vista gorda y dejar que Naruto y Hinata se divirtieran un poco... pero parecía que se habían divertido mucho, porque ya había anochecido y ella no aparecía. Justo cuando estaba pensando en una excusa para Hiashi-sama, Hinata entro con una sonrisa radiante y un rostro algo ruborizado.

–Hinata-sama, la estaba buscando

–Ne... Neji-niisan... yo... yo estaba...

–¡Deprisa!– la tomo de la mano y empezó a llevarla al salón –Su padre la esta llamando

–¿Porqué¿Pasa algo?– Repentinamente empezó a sentirse preocupada

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del salón Neji anuncio su llegada

–Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama esta aquí

–Entren.– Se escucho decir a la autoritaria voz de Hiashi Hyuuga

Cuando Neji abrió la puerta, tanto él como Hinata se sorprendieron de ver quien se encontraba con Hiashi. Ahí, sentado tranquilamente tomando una tasa de té, estaba Sasuke Uchiha, quien por cierto, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de voltear a ver a los que acababan de llegar.

–Pa... padre, Aquí me tienes¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti?– La sensación de preocupación estaba aumentando

–Hinata, toma asiento por favor, tu también Neji, tengo que informarles de algo muy importante– Ambos primos tomaron asiento –El joven Uchiha aquí presente vino a hacerme una propuesta sumamente interesante

–¿Pro... propuesta?– Hinata no pudo evitar cierto temblor en su voz, sentía que algo malo estaba por pasar

–¿Qué clase de propuesta?– Por alguna razón Neji tenia la misma preocupación que Hinata

–Sasuke-san vino a solicitarme tu mano en matrimonio, Hinata– Dijo sin más rodeos el padre de Hinata

–¿CÓMO!– Pregunto ella sin hacer el más mínimo intento por disimular su sorpresa 

–¡La mano de Hinata-sama?

–Y yo he aceptado.– El padre de Hinata la miraba de manera que indicaba que las replicas estaban fuera de lugar

–¡Qué tu **QUE**...? Pero... padre... yo...– Por un momento Hinata pensó que su cerebro parecía no estar funcionando bien, simplemente no podía estar sucediendo eso¡Debía haber entendido mal! Pero las palabras de su padre le indicaron lo contrario

–Hinata, como futura cabeza del clan Hyuuga, es tu deber hacer un matrimonio que ayude a prosperar al clan, en unos meses cumplirás 19 años y yo tenia pensado arreglar un buen matrimonio para ti, afortunadamente Sasuke-san vino con su propuesta, la cual me pareció muy oportuna. 

–Pero padre...– Hinata se encontraba visiblemente turbada –Pensé que seria yo quien elegiría a la persona con quien iba a casarme...

Hiashi miro con severidad a Hinata, y utilizó un tono igual de severo

–¿Acaso desapruebas mi decisión?

–¡Pero cla...!– Ella intento replicar, pero la voz del joven Uchiha la interrumpió brusca e intencionalmente

–Hiashi-san, creo que deberíamos darle tiempo a Hinata-san para qué se haga a la idea

–Agradezco tu comprensión, Sasuke-san, pero aún soy el líder del clan Hyuuga y mi voluntad debe ser respetada por todos, especialmente por mi hija. Tu compromiso con Hinata esta arreglado.

–Bien, pero de todos modos, prefiero retirarme, creo que su hija quiere hablar con usted

–Muy bien, Sasuke-san, mas adelante haremos los arreglos necesarios para que su compromiso sea oficial– Y volviéndose a Neji agrego –Neji, por favor acompáñalo.

Neji se levanto sin decir nada y escolto a Sasuke por un pasillo que daba a la salida, cuando estaba seguro de que nadie los escuchaba se dio la vuelta bruscamente y encaro a Sasuke

–¿Qué rayos crees que estas haciendo, Uchiha?

–¿A que te refieres?

–¡No te hagas el desentendido¿Qué esperas lograr con esta propuesta?

–Ya lo dijo Hiashi-san, este será un matrimonio que beneficiara a todos, la casa Hyuuga y la casa Uchiha son dos de las mas antigua de Konoha...

Furioso, Neji sujeto a Sasuke por las solapas para hablarle en un tono agresivo

–¿Y los sentimientos de Hinata-sama¿Acaso te has puesto a pensar que tal vez ella no quiera este compromiso?

–Ese es problema de ella...– Le respondió Sasuke con una expresión de enojo en el rostro

–Hinata-sama esta enamorada de alguien ¡Debes saberlo!

–No tengo idea de que estas hablando– Se soltó bruscamente de Neji –y no tengo interés en averiguarlo– Dicho esto, se siguió de largo con dirección a la salida

–Hinata-sama esta enamorada de Naruto...– Al escuchar esto, Sasuke se detuvo, pero no volteo –Y el sentimiento es mutuo, él es tu mejor amigo, con este matrimonio le arrebataras a la mujer que ama ¿No te importa?

–Ya lo dije, ese el problema de ella...– La voz de Sasuke se escucho inexpresiva, continuo caminando –Y de él, no mío.– Y sin decir nada más salió de la mansión Hyuuga

Neji se sintió furioso por la actitud arrogante de Sasuke, se dirigió de regreso al salón donde esperaba que Hiashi-sama escuchara y comprendiera a Hinata, pero no fue así, en cuanto llego a la puerta pudo escuchar a Hiashi gritándole a su Hija

–...De ninguna manera ¡Mi decisión es absoluta, no permitiré que me desobedezcas!

–¡Pero padre...!– Suplicaba ella con voz temblorosa –¡Yo no deseo ese matrimonio...!

–¡No estas en posición de negarte¡Sasuke Uchiha es el mejor partido en toda la aldea de Konoha! Y fue él quien vino a solicitar tu mano... Nunca tendrás una mejor oportunidad de honrar al clan Hyuuga ¡Y lo sabes!

–Pero... – Finalmente hablo levantando la voz –¡Es qué yo ya tengo a alguien...!

–¡SILENCIO¡No quiero escuchar nada más! Si tenias pensado empezar una relación será mejor que lo olvides, desde este momento Sasuke Uchiha es tu prometido y vas a mostrarle respeto y lealtad, de lo contrario, me encargare de cualquiera que intente ser un obstáculo ¡ENTIENDES?

Hinata se quedo petrificada, eso significaba que si su padre se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos por Naruto, usaría todas sus influencias como líder del clan para perjudicarlo, y eso era algo que ella no podía soportar. Bajo la mirada para que su padre no pudiera ver las lagrimas que le llenaban los ojos y le hablo, resignada.

–Entiendo padre... Yo... Haré lo mejor para el clan Hyuuga

–Bien... Puedes retirarte

Hinata salió del salón y se encontró con Neji, que había escuchado todo, sin decir ni una sola palabra, Neji la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la alcoba de ella, cerro la puerta detrás de él y se aseguro que no hubiera nadie cerca, después se paro enfrente de ella y le apoyo las manos en los hombros.

–Esta bien, Hinata-sama, ahora nadie puede oírla, y yo no pienso decir nada, no se reprima más...

Después de escuchar esas palabras Hinata no pudo más y se derrumbo, arrojándose a los brazos de su primo empezó a llorar, su cuerpo era sacudido por violentos sollozos, lloro y lloro hasta quedarse dormida, y así lo hizo todas las noches, Neji podía escucharla, le preocupaba mucho que ese dolor la llevara a hacerse algún daño

Naruto escucho todo lo que le dijo Neji, no podía creerlo, más bien ¡No quería creerlo! Su mejor amigo era el responsable de que su amada se apartara de su lado¡Y él no sabia nada¡Pobre Hinata! Entonces lo que paso hace un momento solo debió lastimarla más, se sintió miserable, pero también se sintió furioso

–Entonces Sasuke realmente no te dijo nada...– Le pregunto Neji

–¿Crees que si yo lo hubiera sabido le habría hablado así a Hinata?

–Ella no quería que tu lo supieras... creo que no quería que la amistad entre ustedes sufriera algún daño

–¿Algún daño...?– Lo miro con una sonrisa irónica –¿Amistad...?– Su expresión se torno furiosa –¡Él termino con esa amistad desde él momento en que puso sus ojos en Hinata! Pasamos por mucho juntos... Pase por alto todo lo que hizo... Siempre confié en él... pero esto... ¡Esto no pienso permitirlo!– Y se dio la vuelta para alejarse corriendo a toda velocidad

–¡Espera¿a dónde vas?– Le grito Neji mientras lo veía alejarse

–¡A buscar a Sasuke!– Le respondió Naruto mientras se alejaba sintiéndose furioso y herido –_¡Nadie va a quitármela, Sasuke, ni siquiera tu!_–


	4. Chapter 4 Ahora me perteneces!

CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**¡¡Ahora me perteneces!!**

Hinata aun estaba de rodillas en el suelo, pero ya no lloraba, ya no podía hacerlo, sus lagrimas se habían terminado –¡No eres para nada como yo pensaba, Hinata!– Pensó que si un kunai al rojo vivo le atravesara el pecho no le dolería tanto como esas palabras –_Lo e perdido para siempre..._– y una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro –_Bueno... Era lo que yo quería ¿No?_

–Que interesante lo que escuche... – Al escuchar esa voz, Hinata sintió pánico, lentamente levanto el rostro para encontrarse con la fría sonrisa de su prometido impuesto, Sasuke Uchiha.

–Así que lo besaste ¿He?– En el rostro del chico se dibujaba una sonrisa irónica

–¿Acaso estabas espiándome?– Le pregunto mientras se levantaba con una expresión de furia en el rostro

–Para nada, venia a buscarte para invitarte a dar una vuelta, digo, si vamos a casarnos no esta de más conocernos mejor, me dijeron que estabas entrenando aquí, y cuando llegue escuche todo el alboroto que armo Naruto...– Le sonrío nuevamente, pero esta vez de manera amenazante –¿Y? ¿Lo besaste?

–No creo que haga falta que te conteste, lo escuchaste todo ¿No?– La mirada desafiante en aquellos ojos plateados hizo que la sonrisa desapareciera del rostro de Sasuke, él comenzó a darse la vuelta en dirección a la salida 

–Bueno... ¡Vamos!

–¿Ir, adonde?

–¡Vine para salir contigo...– Decía mientras avanzaba hacia ella para luego tomarla del brazo y empezar a jalarla, llevándola con él – ...y es lo que voy a hacer!

Hinata no dijo nada, el rostro de Sasuke no daba lugar a replicas. Después de andar un rato llegaron al bosque, Hinata se preocupo, le daba mala espina que la llevara a un lugar tan apartado, varias veces intentó zafarse pero no pudo, Sasuke tenia aprisionado su brazo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, finalmente, cuando le pareció que se habían alejado lo suficiente, la soltó. 

–OK, Ya nadie va a molestarnos... Quiero dejarte algo bien claro, tal vez no te agrade la idea, pero ya escuchaste a tu padre, ¡Ahora eres mi prometida, y vas a comportarte como tal!– El tono de voz de Sasuke se escuchaba agresivo y amenazador

–¿Quieres hablar? ¡Bien! ¡Hablemos!– Le respondió ella en el mismo tono agresivo que él estaba empleando –¡Tienes razón, no me agrada la idea de considerarme tu "Prometida"– Dijo esto ultimo casi con desprecio –Pero no he hecho nada que tengas que reprocharme...!

Furioso, Sasuke la sujeto de los hombros y estrello la espalda de Hinata contra el tronco de un árbol, acercando su rostro al de ella, tanto, que cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro.

–¿Qué no? ¡¡Te parece poco besar a Naruto!! ¿He?– Ella volteo el rostro para no mirarlo a la cara, pero él la obligo a hacerlo sujetándola del mentón y levantándole el rostro –¡¡Di algo!!

–¡¡Solo quería sentirlo!!

–¿Sentir? ¿Sentir qué?

–¡¡Besar a alguien por gusto y no por conveniencia!!– Con una mueca de confusión y sorpresa Sasuke se aparto un poco –¿Porqué eso es nuestro "compromiso", no Sasuke? ¿Acaso no es un arreglo que te conviene a ti y a mi padre?

–¿Por qué Naruto?

–¡¡POR QUÉ LO AMO!!– Hinata lo grito mientras cerraba los ojos con una expresión de dolor –Y porqué sé que ahora estar con él es algo imposible para mi– Abrió los ojos y miro a Sasuke, quien pareció estremecerse al sentir la mirada de esos ojos aperlados –Y yo quería... siempre había querido...– Agacho la cabeza para que él no pudiera mirar su rostro –Quería al menos besarlo una vez, siempre quise que mi primer beso fuera con él...

Por un momento, Sasuke permaneció inmóvil, contemplándola, después un brillo de furia y malicia apareció en sus ojos

–Entonces... ¿El amor es tan importante para ti?

Hinata levanto la mirada, incrédula

–¡Por supuesto...!– Respondió, asombrada por la pregunta

–¡¡Perfecto!!

Y repentinamente, sin previo aviso, Sasuke dejo caer sus labios sobre los de ella violentamente, besándola apasionadamente pero también de una manera dura y cruel, Hinata ahogo un gemido de sorpresa y protesta, intento apartarse, pero Sasuke era demasiado fuerte, la tomo de las muñecas y las sujeto por encima de su cabeza, pegando su cuerpo al de ella. De ese modo, sintiendo su sabor, la vulnerabilidad de ella ante él, la dulzura de su boca que insistía en resistírsele, su suave cuerpo apretado al suyo, él empezó a sentirse excitado, tanto, que empezó a perder el control.

Hinata sintió como una de las manos de Sasuke liberaba su muñeca y se deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cadera, para después volver a subir pero esta vez explorando debajo de su chaqueta y su blusa. Asustada, Hinata utilizo toda su fuerza para alejarlo de ella, hasta que por fin logro que se apartara un poco, cuando lo hizo, el oscuro brillo en los ojos del joven le hicieron sentir como si mirara por debajo de sus ropas. Él hablo por encima del sonido de la agitada respiración de ambos, su voz se escucho ronca

–¡Ahora me perteneces! Será más fácil para los dos si lo aceptas– Ella desvió la mirada, no parecía que aceptara la idea y él no estaba dispuesto a ceder, durante toda su vida había sufrido el acoso de las mujeres, no iba a renunciar a la que había elegido –Como quieras... – Dijo en voz baja, tan amenazante que Hinata sintió más miedo que el que le podía provocar su padre –Entonces voy a asegurarme de que no vuelvas a ceder a la tentación...

Él la tomo por lo hombros y la arrojo al suelo, antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de reacciona Sasuke se encontraba de rodillas sobre ella, Hinata miro como llevaba sus manos hasta su katana y se preparaba a desenfundar, temerosa de lo que le iba a hacer ella cerro los ojos, escucho el sonido de la katana al ser desenfundada y el sonido de la hoja cortando el viento, Hinata permaneció inmóvil, esperando sentir algún dolor, pero no fue así, lo que la obligo a abrir los ojos fue sentir el viento sobre su piel desnuda. Sasuke, haciendo gala de su maestría con la espada le había abierto la chaqueta, la blusa e inclusive la malla de protección que los ninjas solían usar debajo de la ropa (sin causarle el menor rasguño a su cuerpo) dejando expuestos sus hermosos senos, ella vio que él la miraba y pudo leer el deseo en sus ojos. Asustada y avergonzada, Hinata intento cubrirse con las manos, pero nuevamente él sujeto sus muñecas, impidiéndoselo

–¡No!– Le ordeno –¡Quiero ver tu cuerpo...!– Y diciendo esto, mientras que una de sus manos le sujetaba las muñecas, la otra comenzó a dirigirse hacia uno de sus pechos

–¡NO! ¡BASTA! ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME HAGAS ESTO, SASUKE...!– Le dijo asustada, sentía como una vez más las lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Por un momento él se detuvo y a Hinata le sorprendió ver algo de confusión y tristeza en los ojos del joven, pero solo fue por un instante, porque después él se inclino sobre ella y acercando sus labios le susurro en el oído:

–Han sido muchas las noches en que no e podido dormir imaginándote así, Hinata, así que no esperes que me detenga ahora– La mano de Sasuke retomo su camino hacia los senos de la temblorosa chica –Ya te lo dije... ¡Ahora me perteneces!

Un sollozo se escapo de los labios de ella, las palabras de Sasuke habían sonado tan sinceras... ¿Acaso él le estaba diciendo que sentía algo por ella?, pero... aún si así era, él no era Naruto, tan solo el sentimiento que ella experimento cuando lo beso no se parecía ni un poco a las sensaciones que Sasuke le estaba produciendo, ¡No quería que esto continuara! ¡Quería que se detuviera! ¡Quería alejarse de él! Y en su mente comenzó a llamarlo 

–_Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun... por favor... ayúdame!..._

Justo cuando la mano de Sasuke estaba a punto de rozar la delicada piel del cuerpo de la chica, la sensación de peligro lo detuvo, apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar hacia atrás liberando a Hinata para esquivar las shurikens que le habían arrojado, cuando volteo a ver a su atacante se encontró ni mas ni menos con Naruto, que temblando de rabia lo miro, sus ojos no mostraban su color azul habitual, eran de color rojo, en los ojos de Naruto Uzumaki se hacía presente el demonio del zorro que encerraba su cuerpo, señal inequívoca de que estaba verdaderamente furioso

–Sasuke... Mas te vale no volver a tocarla...


	5. Chapter 5 La amo!

CAPITULO 5

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic, y muchísimas gracias por los reviews, por favor, sigan escribiéndome, para mi es importante saber lo que opinan.

Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen

**CAPITULO 5**

**¡La amo...!**

Justo cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de sentir la suavidad de la piel de Hinata en sus manos, unas shuriken que le arrojaron lo hicieron levantarse, cuando miro a su atacante, los amenazantes ojos del kyuubi le miraban desde el furioso rostro de Naruto Uzumaki

–Sasuke... Más te vale no volver a tocarla...

Por un momento, la cara de Sasuke expreso angustia, pero inmediatamente cambio a su expresión arrogante de siempre.

–Naruto...– sonriéndole cínicamente –No pudiste ser más inoportuno, ¿Acaso no vez que MI PROMETIDA y yo estamos ocupados...?

Naruto volteo a ver a Hinata, quien se había incorporado a medias del lugar donde la había arrojado Sasuke, tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, temblaba visiblemente y con una de sus manos trataba de cubrir su cuerpo sujetando su ropa que había sido rasgada... ¡¡Por una espada!!. Naruto sintió que la sangre le hervía, una furia que nunca antes había experimentado comenzó a devorarlo, volteo a ver a su ex amigo y le grito:

–¡¡PODRÍA MATARTE POR ESTO!!

–¡Inténtalo!– Lo desafió con expresión seria

Fuera de sí Naruto se abalanzo sobre él, una parte del chacra del zorro se libero mientras soltaba un fuerte puñetazo al rostro de Sasuke, sin embargo, lo que se encontró fue con el puño de su rival, quien mostraba los ojos completamente ennegrecidos al haber empezado a liberar el sello maldito.

La onda de choque de ese poderoso golpe entre los dos fue muy fuerte, tanto que Hinata grito al sentir como su cuerpo era golpeado por el viento que salió disparado, justo cuando Naruto y Sasuke iban a soltar el siguiente ataque una tercera figura se lanzo sobre ellos, arrojándolos en direcciones opuestas. Naruto y Sasuke miraron la figura de Neji entre ellos.

–¿Qué rayos haces?– Pregunto el joven rubio aún alterado

–Elegiste el peor momento para aparecer...– Agrego Sasuke

–A decir verdad, no me interesa mucho lo que pase entre ustedes– Les decía mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaba Hinata, quien aún no había sido capaz de ponerse en pie debido a la fuerte impresión de todo lo que había tenido lugar –Pero en medio de su irracional conducta Hinata-sama podría salir lastimada, y no puedo permitir que eso suceda– lo decía mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie –Hinata-sama, creo que lo mejor será que se vaya de aquí–

–Pe... Pero... Niisan...

–No se preocupe, lo mejor en estos momentos es dejar que ellos lo arreglen solos­– Después volvió a hablar dirigiéndose a Naruto y Sasuke –Y ustedes... No creo que matándose entre sí solucionen algo, lo único que lograran será lastimarla a ella, que es quien menos culpa tiene de todo esto... Y, Uchiha... en un futuro, cuando quieras salir con Hinata-sama... ¡Lo harás bajo la supervisión de alguien del clan Hyuuga! 

Y diciendo esto, Neji se marcho de allí llevándose a una terriblemente asustada y muy preocupada Hinata. Una vez que se quedaron solos, ya sin el chacra del Kyuubi, Naruto nuevamente descargo su puño contra Sasuke, y esta vez si dio en el blanco, pero el joven Uchiha no intento evitarlo. Con el rostro amoratado y sangre saliéndole de la comisura de sus labios le hablo:

–¡Bien! ¿Estas feliz? ¿Esto te ayudará a asimilarlo mejor?

–¡¿De que rayos hablas?!

–¿No te das cuenta? ¡No importa lo que hagas! Ella jamás podría ser tuya... Naruto, ¡¡Ella es Hinata Hyuuga!! ¡¡La hederá del legendario clan Hyuuga!!

–¿Y que con eso?

–Escucha, estoy tratando de ser lo más racional posible– Decía, adoptando une expresión de seriedad –Para personas como ella y yo, el amor no siempre es una opción, los clanes más poderosos han logrado serlo porque se aseguran de que sus descendientes provengan de las mejores familias, si tu y ella tenían algo, siento tener que interferir, pero no puedo evitarlo, lo sabes, uno de mis más importantes objetivos es la reconstrucción de mi clan y para eso, necesito a Hinata Hyuuga como la madre de mis hijos...

La sola mención de esa posibilidad hizo que el estomago se le revolviera a Naruto, quien, furioso intento golpear de nuevo a Sasuke, pero esta vez él logro detener el golpe y contraatacar, el puño de Sasuke no dio en el rostro de su contrincante, pero logro hacerle una cortada en el pómulo.

–¡¡Infeliz!! No hables de ella como si fuera una herramienta... Hinata es un ser humano... Un ser humano excelente!, si no puedes entender eso no mereces mirarla siquiera...

–¡No seas necio y acéptalo de una vez! Su padre esta más que complacido en que yo despose a su hija... y te puedo asegurar que los personajes más importantes de la aldea también lo estarán. Una unión entre las dos familias más antiguas y poderosas de Konoha solo puede traer beneficios...

–¡¡Para quién?? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en como se siente ella... ¡Estas hablando de la persona con quien vas a pasar el resto de tu vida, y lo haces como si fuera un negocio...!

–Naruto... eres mi mejor amigo... Me gustaría que me apoyaras en esto, pero si no lo haces, será mejor que tampoco interfieras...

–¿Qué no interfiera...?– Naruto se lanzo sobre Sasuke, él salto para eludir el ataque y Naruto lo siguió, mientras se encontraban en el aire, continuaron con la discusión –¡¡Deja de decir estupideces!! ¡Si tuvieras alguna razón verdaderamente valida para estar con ella, lo entendería, pero tu...!

–¿Y tu si la tienes?

–¡¡Yo la amo!!

–¡¡YO TAMBIÉN!!– Lo grito justo en él momento en que ambos caían de pie sobre el suelo, Naruto lo miraba incrédulo, no lo culpaba, él mismo estaba sorprendido de que esas palabras salieran de su boca –¡La amo...!– repitió débilmente dándose cuenta de lo que significaba. 

Era verdad, Sasuke también estaba enamorado de Hinata, pero no se había percatado hasta ese momento, todo sucedió una vez que su equipo y el de Hinata salieron juntos a una misión, él se sentía extraño de volver a ser parte de un equipo, pero todos lo trataban como si nunca se hubiera marchado con Orochimaru, inclusive se sentía cómodo de estar rodeado de sus compañeros, cuando la noche llego, levantaron el campamento, prepararon la cena y se sentaron todos juntos a comerla, la cena transcurrió tranquilamente entre charlas y comentarios divertidos, después de cenar se retiraron a dormir, pasadas un par de horas, Sasuke salió de su tienda para dormir afuera debido a que los ronquidos de Naruto eran demasiado fuertes, en ese momento vio una figura salir de la tienda de las chicas, intrigado, decidió investigar, siguió esa figura hasta una cascada, y como si el destino lo tuviera planeado, en ese momento las nubes que cubrían el cielo desparecieron dejando que la luz de la luna llena alumbrara perfectamente la esbelta figura de Hinata, quien por cierto, estaba quitándose la ropa.

Sasuke la miro sorprendido, ¿Por qué rayos iba a nadar a media noche?, pero más importante que eso aún, ¿Por qué estaba él espiándola?, sabia que lo más correcto era salir de ahí, pero sus piernas no le respondían, el la miraba embelesado. Hinata entro en el agua, pero no para nadar, caminaba sobre el agua con gracia y delicadeza, haciendo que el agua se moviera junto con ella, las gotas de lluvia a su alrededor brillaban como estrellas, su piel blanca resplandecía como porcelana y su oscuro cabello brillaba como el cielo que estaba encima de ellos, él la miraba maravillado ¡¡Parecía una diosa!!, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ella danzando en el agua, pero finalmente, probablemente agotada, rompió el flujo de chakra y se sumergió, cuando Sasuke la vio salir, con su cuerpo mojado y sus brazos tratando de apartar el cabello de su rostro y su busto... ¡¡Caramba!! Todo en ella era perfecto. 

Hinata se tendió sobre la hierba, había olvidado llevar una toalla y no podía vestirse así, mojaría su ropa y su cama y esto podría ser incomodo para su compañera de tienda, Sakura Haruno, así que prefirió recostarse y dejar que la suave brisa nocturna hiciera el trabajo, lo que no sabia es que en un árbol perfectamente oculto y con una extraordinaria visión de ella, se encontraba Sasuke, quien al verla acostada ahí, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara ante esa visón y se sintió avergonzado, sin hacer el menor ruido salió de ahí y regreso al campamento, no supo en que momento lo hizo Hinata, pero el día siguiente no fue muy fácil para él, cada que su mirada se encontraba con ella recordaba inmediatamente esa visión celestial en la cascada y se ruborizaba. 

A partir de ese momento él le ponía más atención, era tímida, pero amable, era algo insegura, pero poderosa, y también noto algo... Ella se ruborizaba con extremada facilidad cuando estaba cerca de Naruto, y eso le resultaba molesto, Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a ser acosado por cuanta chica de su generación (y algunas que no eran de su generación) se encontraba, pero Hinata Hyuuga era la excepción, de hecho, ¡Rara vez lo miraba o hablaba con é!, pensó que quizá ese era el motivo por el cual ella le llamaba la atención, pasada la misión ellos se separarían y todo eso quedaría en el olvido, sin embargo, ella empezó a aparecer en sus sueños, en situaciones en las que él no solo se limitaba a mirar su hermoso cuerpo de lejos, ¡¡Cuantas veces se despertó agitado por esas "acaloradas" visiones!, –No es nada, solo es un sueño– se repetía tratando de convencerse él mismo, pero ese día que fue a llevarle su bandana, se dio cuenta de que la sola presencia de esa chica lo perturbaba terriblemente, ¡No podía más!.

Ahí parado frente a Naruto, Sasuke se dio cuenta que el hecho de que Hinata perteneciera a una poderosa familia no era más que un pretexto para encontrar una manera de atraparla... Naruto estaba en todo su derecho de odiarlo y despreciarlo, ya que, Sasuke se había percatado de los sentimientos de la joven hacia su amigo y viceversa, y aún así, aún en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de la mala jugada que le había hecho a su compañero y amigo, aún cuando sabia que Hinata no lo amaba, aún así no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella.

–Dime, Naruto– le dijo reiniciando la conversación, ya que ambos habían enmudecido –¿Tu sueño es todavía convertirte en Hokage?

–¿A que viene eso ahora?

–Un Hokage debe mirar por lo mejor para su aldea, aunque eso signifique renunciar a algo valioso– Sasuke empezó a caminar, llego al lado de Naruto y se siguió de largo –Si realmente quieres lo mejor para Hinata, no intervendrás en nuestro compromiso, sabes que nadie puede ofrecerle lo mismo que yo...– volvió su rostro para mirarlo –¡...Ni siquiera tu!

Y Sasuke se marcho dejando ahí parado a Naruto, quien se sentía furioso y también frustrado, en algún lugar de su cabeza sabia que lo que decía Sasuke se escuchaba terriblemente razonable... Pero en algún lugar de su corazón, o mas bien, con todo su corazón, sabia que no podría estar sin Hinata...


	6. Chapter 6 Pero la resignación no llega

CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**Pero la resignación no llega...**

Esa noche ninguno de los tres pudo dormir, aunque en apariencia Naruto le dio la razón a Sasuke, las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar. Hinata Hyuuga era la prometida de Sasuke Uchiha, y aunque el joven no era precisamente muy expresivo, si se encargo de que todos se dieran cuenta de que él y la chica tenían una relación "especial" haciendo cosas como acompañarla a sus entrenamientos (ida y vuelta), comer juntos o solo caminar por la aldea, esto no parecía gran cosa, excepto si Naruto aparecía, pues entonces Sasuke tomaba a Hinata de la mano y en ocasiones le rodeaba los hombros o la cintura con su brazo. Esto hacia que ella se ruborizara terriblemente, pero eso era todo. Sasuke comenzaba a pensar que tenia la partida ganada, Hinata era suya.

Y si, Naruto se repetía constantemente que Hinata era de Sasuke, pero repetírselo constantemente no le estaba ayudando a aceptarlo, cada vez que los veía juntos, cada vez que él se exhibía con ella, cada vez que la tocaba... ¡Dios! ¡Sentía una furia terrible que le carcomía el alma!, Los celos lo estaba destrozando, sentía como se le desgarraba el corazón cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, esos que le devolvían ese destello lleno de dolor que tenia él en los suyos, sin embargo, lo único que hacían era seguir su camino, pasando uno al lado del otro sin decirse nada como si de un par de desconocidos se tratase, la situación comenzaba a hacerse intolerable, especialmente cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke ya no le inspiraba rencor o resentimiento... no ¡Le inspiraba odio! Y teniendo en cuenta que eran compañeros de equipo... eso era realmente malo.

Pero quien llevo la peor parte fue Hinata, en cuanto se empezó a correr la voz de que la joven Hyuuga estaba saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha el infierno se desato, empezó con cosas sencillas, como encontrar algunos letreros en las calles diciendo que ella era tonta o algo por el estilo, después comenzaron a arrojar sellos explosivos a su casa (mas concretamente, a su ventana), no muy potentes, afortunadamente, en ocasiones, cuando la veían pasar, las chicas hacían comentarios como "No cabe duda de que las mustias son afortunadas" en voz muy alta para que ella las oyera, y ahí no termino el asunto, ahora también había perdido a una preciada amiga, hacia ya algún tiempo que Sakura no cruzaba palabra con ella, de echo, la miraba con desprecio cada vez que se encontraban y ella no podía culparla, Hinata le había hablado acerca de sus sentimientos por Naruto y Sakura se había alegrado por ella e inclusive le ofreció apoyo y ayuda, y ahora la veía al lado de Sasuke, el chico que Sakura siempre amo, sin duda parecía que Hinata la había traicionado de la manera mas cruel. Las malas jugadas de las fans de Sasuke continuaron, pero se puso peor cuando intentaban atacarla, era una suerte para ella tener el Byakugan, eso la libro de muchas emboscadas... hasta ese día.

Una ocasión Hinata corría hacia su casa, el cielo estaba muy nublado y llovería en cualquier momento, pero, repentinamente ocurrió algo extraño, su cuerpo se paralizo, no podía moverse, era como si una fuerza extraña la hubiera atrapado... Entonces se dio cuenta

–I... Ino... ¿Dónde estas?– Pregunto Hinata con voz temblorosa intentando localizar a su atacante, quien le respondió sin mostrarse

–¿Qué pasa, Hinata? Una Chunnin de tu altura debería haberse anticipado a este ataque ¿No crees?

Otra voz se unió a la de Ino

–O al menos una Chunnin digna de salir con Sasuke-kun podría hacerlo–

Hinata escucho sorprendida, pues reconoció inmediatamente la voz

–Sa... Sakura-san! ¿Tu también?

Sakura al igual que Ino, le respondió sin mostrarse

–¿Sabes, Hinata? ¡Nunca pensé que fueras esa clase de chica!

–¿De que hablas?– Le pregunto mientras intentaba inútilmente liberarse de la técnica de Ino

–¡Mira que utilizar tu "privilegiada" posición para atrapar a Sasuke-kun! ¡Eres una tramposa!

–¡Por no llamarte Hipócrita y mosca muerta!– Secundo Ino

–¡Yo no pedí nada de esto!– Respondió levantando la voz –Mi padre y Sasuke lo decidieron por mi...

–¿En serio? ¡Pero si ya hasta lo llamas por su nombre!– El tono de voz de Ino se escuchaba lleno de rencor

Hinata recordó cuando Sasuke la llevo al bosque, lo que intento hacerle, la manera tan humillante en que la trato. Y como si el cielo se sintiera igual que ella, la lluvia comenzó a caer violentamente.

–Es fácil una vez que le has perdido el respeto...– Dijo al mismo tiempo que un relámpago iluminaba el cielo y ella comenzaba a concentrar su chacra en sus ojos

–¡¡Cómo te atreves?? ¡No te permitiré hablar así de Sasuke-kun– Sakura salió de su escondite, lanzándose sobre Hinata

–¡¡Byakugan!!

Lo que siguió paso muy deprisa, Utilizando su Byakugan, Hinata pudo ubicar donde se ocultaba Ino, por suerte para Hinata, estaba lloviendo, así que al mismo tiempo que Sakura salto para atacarla, Hinata utilizo su chacra para que varias gotas de agua salieran disparadas como pequeños dardos hacia Ino, quien perdió la concentración y libero a Hinata, quien apenas pudo esquivar el ataque de Sakura, quien por cierto, hizo un enorme hoyo en el suelo, donde segundos antes había estado inmovilizada.

–¡Cielos! ¡Esto va en serio!

–¡¡Claro que es en serio!!– Le grito furiosa intentando golpearla

Hinata apenas podía esquivarla, sabia que si Sakura le conectaba un solo golpe... ¡Seria el fin!, pero para vencerla tenia que arriesgarse, dejo que se acercara lo suficiente para acertarle un golpe, lo esquivo muy a tiempo (aunque su chaqueta quedo hecha jirones por la fuerza del golpe) y le propino un pequeño pero bien colocado golpe en el estomago. Sakura no se inmuto por esto.

–¿Eso es todo? ¿Ese es todo tu nivel? ¡Alguien como tu no merece estar con Sasuke-kun!– E intento propinarle otro golpe, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Hinata detuvo su puño con su mano y la mantuvo inmóvil –¿Pero como...? ¡Mi fuerza...! ¿Acaso tu...?

–El golpe que te di no fue uno común y corriente, obstruí los puntos de chacra que te permiten aumentar tu fuerza, lo siento Sakura-san, pero en estos momentos no eres más fuerte que un niño de 3 años...

–¡Eres una...!– Le decía con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de rabia

Hinata sintió que Ino se había recuperado y se preparaba para contraatacar

–Yo... En verdad no hubiera querido que nada de esto pasara... ¡Lo siento mucho!

Y diciendo esto, arrojo a Sakura hacia Ino derribándolas a las dos y aprovechando que comenzaban a discutir entre sí salió corriendo bajo la fuerte lluvia, lo hizo sin fijarse hacia donde se dirigía, lo único que quería era escapar... Escapar de todo, de las molestas fans de Sasuke, de Sasuke mismo, de su padre y sus ordenes, pero sobre todo, deseaba escapar de su amor por Naruto, que a pesar de que ambos se habían distanciado este seguía presente en su corazón así como el beso que le dio le quemaba en los labios. Estaba pensando en eso cuando choco con alguien.

–Lo... Lo siento, yo...– Se disculpaba mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, sin mirar a la persona frente a ella

–¡Hinata! ¿Estas bien?–

Los ojos de ella se abrieron cuan grandes eran, reconocía perfectamente esa voz, es más, con solo escucharla sentía como su corazón y su pulso se aceleraban, levanto su rostro para encontrarse con los azules ojos de Naruto mirándola.

–Na... Naruto-kun...

–¿Qué te ocurrió? ¡Estas empapada! ¿Por qué no traes tu chaqueta...? Pareces asustada...

–Naruto-kun... Yo... Yo...

Y no pudo más, apenas librar una emboscada y encontrarse con su prohibido amor fue demasiado tanto física como emocionalmente, ella se desmayo y fue a dar precisamente a los brazos de Naruto. El la sostuvo y la contemplo, tenia algunos rasguños, nada de importancia, tal vez se le paso la mano en él entrenamiento, sin embargo... estaba empapada y eso hacia que la ropa se le pegara a la piel mostrando su hermosa figura, provocando que él se ruborizara, no podía dejarla ahí, y tampoco podía llevarla a la casa de ella en ese estado, así que, tomando la decisión más lógica, Naruto la levanto en brazos y empezó a dirigirse a su propia casa.

Hinata comenzó a despertar poco a poco, sintiendo la cama que tenia debajo, _...Mmm, en que momento yo...?_, le tomo un momento recordar los últimos momentos, y la ultima persona que vio antes de desmayarse, esto provoco que despertara completamente incorporándose de golpe. Observo donde se encontraba, era una habitación algo desordenada, pero agradable, ¿Acaso estaba en...?

–¡Hinata, que bueno que despertaste!, Me tenias preocupado– Hinata giro la cabeza hacia donde escucho su voz, ahí estaba Naruto, con una tasa de té en las manos.

–Naruto-kun... Como fue que...?

–Te desmayaste en medio de la lluvia, no me pareció correcto llevarte a tu casa en ese estado, y como no sabia donde más llevarte... pues te traje a mi casa– Le decía mientras le daba la tasa de té

–Y... Ya veo... Gra... Gracias...– Le respondía ruborizada mientras toma la tasa de té

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?– Le preguntaba él mientras tomaba asiento en una silla a un lado de la cama, ella le sonrió tímidamente

–Na... Nada, solo se me paso la mano en él entrenamiento

–¿En serio?– Pregunto Naruto levantando una ceja –¿A quien crees que engañas? Pensé eso también... hasta que vi tu costado, Alguien quiso hacerte un daño serio y por poco lo logra... ¿Quién te lastimo?– lo decía mientras pensaba que podría matar a quien se atrevió a lastimarla

–¡Dije que fue un accidente! ¡Yo solo...!– Entonces se dio cuenta ¿Cómo sabia que estaba lastimada? Se miro a si misma, no traía su ropa, estaba vistiendo la camisa de una pijama de hombre seguramente de Naruto (¿De quien más?), También se dio cuenta de que debajo de esta, ella se encontraba desnuda, con su cara completamente enrojecida, le pregunto –¿Qui... Quien fue quien me desnudo?

–Fui yo– Le respondió si dudar –Tu ropa se esta secando, pronto estará lista

–¡¿Tu...?! Pe... pero...– Se ruborizo todavía más

–No te preocupes, No vi ni toque más de lo necesario

Mientras decía esto, la mirada de él se oscureció, recorriendo lentamente el cuerpo de la chica que estaba en su cama, no había mentido, una vez que llego con ella a su casa y la recostó se dio cuenta de que llevar la ropa empapada no era bueno para ella, pero tampoco quería hacerle algo indebido, le preocupaba no poder controlar sus impulsos, después de todo, era un hombre y ella una bellísima mujer, así que cubrió sus ojos con su bandana y la desnudo cuidadosamente, procurando que sus manos tocaran lo menos posible la piel de ella, pues con el más leve roce podía sentir como la piel de Hinata le quemaba por el deseo que le despertaba, cuando llego el momento de despojarla de sus prendas intimas sus manos temblaban, no sabia si podría contenerse, de hecho, en esos momentos estaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tomarla entre sus brazos.

–Yo... Yo creo que debería marcharme– Sabía que debía hacerlo, pues la pasión en los ojos de Naruto se reflejaba en los de ella, así que mejor bajo la mirada para que él no pudiera verla –¿Podrías darme mi ropa... por favor?–

Naruto se levanto rápidamente y volteo en otra dirección

–Seguro... espera un poco, ya te la traigo

Le llevo su ropa y salió de la habitación para que ella pudiera cambiarse, también le llevo una de sus chaquetas, mientras él esperaba fuera, Hinata se sorprendió de sus propias reacciones al estar cerca de Naruto, sabia que estaba mal, ella ya no tenia posibilidad de tener una relación con él, Sasuke y su padre se la habían quitado. Sabia que ellos tenían razón, ella estaba comprometida y aunque no le gustara, debía comportarse como tal, hizo lo posible por aceptar a Sasuke, salía con él, hablaban, normalmente de cosas triviales, ocasionalmente (en especial si Naruto aparecía) la tomaba de la mano, incluso la abrazaba, y llego al punto de besarla un par de veces, ella se estaba acostumbrando a él, pensaba que tal vez ya había aceptado que ese joven seria su compañero por el resto de su vida. Pero en esos momentos se daba cuenta de que acostumbrare a la presencia de Sasuke y amarlo eran cosas muy diferentes, eso era fácil de saber, pues la sola presencia de Naruto la perturbaba, la hacia desear besarlo de nuevo, y más cuando supo que la había desnudado, si tan solo lo hubiera visto mientras lo hacia... ¡¡Por dios!! ¡¡En que estaba pensando?! Naruto fue amable con ella y a cambio estaba pensando cosas malas ¿Desde cuando tenia esa clase de pensamientos pecaminosos? ¡¡Tenia que salir de allí!!

Cuando termino de cambiarse salió a buscar a Naruto para devolverle su pijama y darle las gracias, lo encontró en la cocina, mirando fijamente por la ventana, dándole la espalda, ella se acerco

–Naruto-kun... Yo... Yo solo quería...– Se acerco a él y toco tímidamente su hombro, en cuanto él volteo a mirarla supo que no fue una buena idea, la mirada de él se poso sobre ella de una manera ardiente, dejándola sin aliento, ella trago saliva y trato de apartarse, pero solo pudo retroceder un par de pasos antes de sentir la mesa bloqueándole el paso –Yo... Yo...– Al ver esos ojos azules recorriendo su cuerpo, ella sintió que se ahogaba

–¿Qué?– Le decía él con voz ronca mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella, cuando estuvo frente a Hinata puso sus manos sobre la mesa, colocando los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, asegurándose de que no pudiera apartarse, él había llegado a su limite, tenerla ahí, sentirla, olerla, ¡Lo estaba volviendo loco!, y cuando ella lo toco en el hombro, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no podía contener sus emociones por más tiempo, acerco su rostro al de ella, tanto que solo era cuestión de un leve movimiento para que sus labios se juntaran –¿Qué pasa, Hinata?

Hinata volteo en otra dirección

–Yo... Solo quería agradecerte... Creo que será mejor que me vaya...– Pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácil, la tomo de la barbilla y le obligo a mirarlo, Hinata contuvo el aliento al mirar los ojos de él, se podía ver claramente lo que deseaba hacer con ella, y ¡Dios mío! ¡Ella también lo deseaba! ¡Como lo deseaba!, pero no estaba bien, definitivamente no estaba bien –Na... Naruto-kun... Soy una mujer comprometida...

–¡¡Lo se!!– Le respondió casi con furia –¡¡Créeme que lo sé!! Cada mañana cuando me despierto y cada noche antes de quedarme dormido me repito eso mismo...– Él cerro los ojos, tenia una expresión que parecía como si llevara un peso demasiado grande a cuestas –Pero no es suficiente repetírmelo... Hinata... ¡Simplemente no puedo resignarme! ¡No quiero renunciar a ti...!

Ella solo agacho la cabeza

–Lo siento... Lo siento mucho...– Sentía deseos de echarse a llorar

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano Naruto se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar

–Será mejor que te vayas...

Sin decir nada, Hinata se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina, pero antes de llegar a ella sintió que alguien se lo impedía, volvió el rostro y encontró a Naruto sujetándola del brazo.

–¿Na... Naruto-kun...?

–¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡¡No aguanto más!!

Y diciendo esto, jalo del brazo de Hinata atrayéndola hacia sí, sin darle oportunidad de nada, la beso con furia, con desesperación y con todo ese amor que había intentado en vano olvidar, y finalmente la voluntad de ella también se quebranto y correspondió al beso. La beso una y otra vez como si nada le resultara suficiente, y ella no se opuso en lo más mínimo, al contrario, lo necesitaba tanto como él.

Él se separo un poco, lo suficiente para dejarla respirar, después la hizo retroceder hasta que de nuevo ella sintió la mesa chocando contra su espalda, Naruto la beso de nuevo mientras la apoyaba en la mesa, Hinata le rodeo con sus brazos mientras él comenzaba a besarle el cuello, lenta y delicadamente, ella echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él comenzaba a masajear suavemente los pechos de Hinata por encima de la ropa, el contacto era tan intenso y al mismo tiempo tan suave que ella no pudo evitar que un gemido de placer escapara de sus labios, para Naruto fue el sonido más maravilloso que había escuchado. Ambos estaban en medio de un remolino de sensaciones y deseos del cual ya no se sentían capaces de escapar, aun sabiendo que las consecuencias podían ser devastadoras para ambos...


	7. Chapter 7 Y los sentimientos se imponen

CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7**

**Y los sentimientos se imponen a la razón...**

Naruto escuchaba maravillado los gemidos que le provocaba a Hinata, enardeciéndole más, se sentía incapaz de detenerse... Desde él día en que supo que su alguna vez mejor amigo se las había ingeniado para comprometerse con la chica de la que él estaba enamorado había sufrido terriblemente, deseaba escuchar su voz, ver su sonrisa, tocarla... ¡Deseaba amarla! Pero sabia que Sasuke tenía razón, él no podía darle lo que un Uchiha, Naruto sabia de lo mucho que se esforzaba Hinata para ganar la aprobación de su padre, y sin lugar a dudas, ese matrimonio arreglado le había ganado el orgullo de Hiashi Hyuuga.

Pero... ¿Eso era lo que realmente deseaba Hinata? Por la forma en que ella le estaba correspondiendo, no lo parecía, y no le importaba, lo único que sabia en ese momento era que la mujer que amaba estaba dispuesta a entregarle todo de sí a él, a Naruto Uzumaki. Con ese pensamiento, Naruto llevo su mano hacia el cierre de la chaqueta que le había prestado y de un solo golpe lo bajo, Hinata contuvo la respiración sabiendo lo que vendría, la mano de Naruto comenzó a deslizarse bajo su blusa hasta que alcanzo sus senos y comenzó a masajearlos de nuevo, esta vez debajo de la ropa. Al sentir el contacto de las manos de Naruto directamente sobre su piel ella arqueo la espalda para darle mayor acceso y empezó a jadear, siendo dominada por una dulce locura. Así era como debía sentirse el desear fundirse con la persona que se ama, era tan diferente a lo que sintió cuando Sasuke intento tomarla por la fuerza...

¡¡Sasuke!! Cierto... Ella no era libre para entregarse a Naruto, por mucho que lo deseara, si eso continuaba, sería él quien llevaría la peor parte... ¡¡No!! ¡¡Eso debía terminar en ese momento!!

–Na... Naruto-kun... Esto... No esta bien!– Dijo entrecortadamente mientras él le besaba el cuello –No... No debemos...

–¿Por qué no?– Le respondió mientras deslizaba lentamente su otra mano por debajo del pantalón de ella, en un intento por acercarse a su zona mas intima –¡Los dos lo deseamos...!

–Pe... Pero...– Hinata gimió aun mas fuerte cuando la mano de Naruto llego a su objetivo –No... yo... No... ¡¡NO PUEDO!!

Y en un arrebato logro empujarlo a un lado, bajo de la mesa y corrió hacia el extremo de la cocina, por un momento, ninguno se movió, solo se miraron mientras que lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar era la agitada respiración de los dos, finalmente, él pareció intentar moverse hacia ella.

–Hinata...

–¡¡Basta!!– Ella retrocedió evitando el contacto –¡¡No podemos seguir engañándonos así!! Naruto-kun... Si continuamos con esto... No terminara nada bien...

–¡¡Pero yo te amo...!!– Lo dijo casi gritándolo

Hinata enmudeció por un momento, mirándolo sorprendida, y después con tristeza –Y yo te amo a ti... Siempre te e amado... Pero... parece ser que no fue suficiente...

Y ella salió corriendo, él intento seguirla, pero la voz de la razón finalmente se dejo escuchar en su cabeza... Debía dejarla ir... ¡¡Tenia que hacerlo!! Por el bien de ella, él tenia que desaparecer de su vida, eso era lo más razonable ¿No? Sin embargo, el amor es un sentimiento que no siempre obedece a la razón, y si algo había quedado claro en esa habitación era que cada uno ardía de amor por el otro.

Hinata corrió y corrió, tan rápido como pudo, no se detuvo hasta que la mansión Hyuuga se dibujo frente a ella. Sus intenciones eran colarse hasta su habitación sin que nadie la viera, pero desafortunadamente no fue así, apenas había entrado a la casa cuando escucho una puerta abrirse y la voz de su primo llamándola desde el interior de una de las habitaciones

–Hinata-sama, hoy llega más tarde de lo acostumbrado

–S... Si... Etooo, es que me encontré con un par de amigas que me entretuvieron...– Bueno, eso no era del todo falso –¿Hmmm? ¿Tienes visitas, Niisan?– Pregunto al ver que alguien se movía en la habitación donde estaba Neji

–En realidad, usted es quien tiene visita– Dicho esto Neji abrió más la puerta y Hinata vio a Sasuke quien por lo visto, llevaba rato esperándola –Su "prometido" ha estado esperándola

–Buenas noches...– Saludo Sasuke volteando a ver a Hinata

–Bu.. Buenas noches...– Le respondió ella totalmente ruborizada

–Iré a traerle un vaso de agua, Hinata-sama– Decía Neji, saliendo de la habitación –Parece un poco agitada

–Gra... Gracias...– Murmuro ella mientras entraba y tomaba asiento frente a Sasuke –Etooo... ¿Me buscabas?

–¿Para que otra cosa iba a estar aquí?– Respondía él con voz inexpresiva

–Ci... Cierto...

–¿Quién dices que te hizo demorarte?

–Amigas... Antiguas compañeras de la academia... tenían algo que preguntarme...

–Hmmm, ya veo... ¿Y eso es todo?

–¿He?

–Sabes, esa chaqueta que traes puesta te queda bien... Me resulta familiar... Pero estoy seguro que tu nunca la habías usado antes...

Al escuchar esto, Hinata sintió pánico, ¡Lo había olvidado! Ella había perdido su chaqueta mientras peleaba con Sakura y Naruto le había prestado una suya, en medio del arrebato de hace unos momentos se había olvidado por completo de que la traía puesta

–Ah...! Es que...– Intentaba responder con voz temerosa

–¿Con quien más estuviste?– Le preguntó levantando la voz

–Yo... Yo... No...

Repentinamente, Sasuke se puso de pie, camino alrededor de la mesa hasta llegar al lado de ella, ahora se podía ver claramente que estaba furioso, pues cuando la tomo por los hombros para ponerla de pie y mirarla a la cara ella pudo ver que su sharingan estaba activado, lo que la hizo sentirse aún mas asustada.

–¡¡Me tomas por un idiota?? Se perfectamente a quien le pertenece esa chaqueta, Estabas con Naruto ¡¡No es cierto??

–Yo... Yo solo...– Tartamudeaba mirándolo, asustada

–¡¡Contéstame!!

–S... Si... Lo... Lo que paso es que... perdí mi chaqueta en el entrenamiento... y... y estaba lloviendo cu... Cuando me lo encontré... y él fue amable conmigo... y... Pu... Pues... Me presto su chaqueta...

–¿Eso fue todo? ¿He?– Le decía Incrédulo mientras la sacudía, Hinata no podía hablar, intento mirarlo a los ojos, pero no pudo hacerlo, se sentía muy avergonzada, Sasuke tenia razón en enojarse así con ella, pensar que hace solo unos momentos había estado en brazos de Naruto gimiendo de placer y dispuesta a entregarse a él, su comportamiento había sido indigno... No tenia el valor de mirarlo a la cara, agacho la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban intensamente –¡¡MÍRAME!!– Le grito mientras la sacudía mas fuerte, pero Hinata se limito a ver hacia el suelo –... Ya veo

–Yo... Yo solo...– intentaba justificarse, pero las palabras simplemente no salía de sus labios

Sasuke la soltó, camino de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, finalmente se detuvo, cuando hablo, había en su voz un dejo de dolor que sorprendió a Hinata

–¿Por qué...? Pensé que ya me habías aceptado... O que al menos lo estabas intentando...

–Así es...

–¡¡PERO NO ES SUFICIENTE!! ¡¿NO ES ASÍ?! ¡Por mucho que lo intente lo único que tiene que hacer Naruto es mirarte y tu te olvidas de mi...!– Con un tono lleno de amargura y una expresión de desesperación en el rostro, Sasuke volvió a sujetarla por los hombros, obligándola a ponerse de pie otra vez –¡Dímelo! ¡¡Dime que tengo que hacer para que puedas mirarme como lo miras a él!! ¡¡Qué es lo que hace falta para que pienses en mi como piensas en él??

–¡¡LO INTENTO!!– Le grito –¡¡Juro por Dios que lo intento!!– Cerro los ojos y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke –¡Lo siento...! No eres tu... Lo que pasa... lo que pasa... ¡No es mi intención lastimar a nadie!

Sasuke permaneció inmóvil, sintiendo la cercanía de Hinata, a pesar de que era la primera vez que ella buscaba contacto con él, la sintió más lejos que nunca y se sintió desesperado ¿Por qué? Casi todas la mujeres lo encontraban atractivo, por que precisamente la mujer que a él le interesaba era la única que pensaba lo contrario... ¿Y porque tenia que ser precisamente Naruto quien le gustara? ¿Acaso la sombra de su compañero lo iba a perseguir por siempre? Cuando se convirtieron en Shinobis, Naruto, quien en un principio no era nadie logro igualarlo y en muchos aspectos, superarlo, después, cando se marcho con Orochimaru y se reencontró con Naruto este continuaba igualándolo, y cuando por fin llego el momento de enfrentarse a Itachi, la verdad es que sin la ayuda de Naruto no lo hubiera logrado... Y ahora, que había encontrado a la persona idónea con quien podía pasar el resto de su vida, Naruto de nuevo estaba presente para hacerlo sentir inferior... ¿Por cuánto tiempo más iba a pasar eso?... ¡No iba a tolerarlo más!.

Repentinamente, Sasuke empujo a Hinata contra la pared y se abalanzo sobre ella, le abrió el cierre de la chaqueta y prácticamente se la arranco, después, antes de que ella lograra apartarse, coloco los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la mantuvo inmóvil cubriéndola con el suyo. Ella empezó a asustarse, después de lo del bosque él no había vuelto a intentar nada con ella, de hecho, siempre la había tratado amablemente, pero en esos momentos el estaba furioso, y tenia razón de estarlo, cierto, pero no tenia porque tratarla de esa manera

–Q... Que vas a hacer...?– Pregunto asustada

–No lo sé...– Le decía en un tono sarcástico –Tal vez debería comprobar si realmente tu y Naruto... Tu sabes...– y movió lentamente su mano hacia la espalda de ella, para después comenzar a bajarla

–¡¡NO!!– Grito ella

En ese momento Sasuke se detuvo, pudo sentir el frió del kunai que Hinata tenia en la mano y que le había colocado en la garganta, también vio la mirada en los ojos de Hinata, no estaba bromeando

–Valla... Esta vez si que me sorprendiste– Lo decía mientras se apartaba un poco de ella

–Tu también... No creí que fueras capaz de intentarlo de nuevo...

–Eres mi prometida... Sabes que esto tendrá que pasar tarde o temprano...

–Prefiero que sea tarde...– Respondió sin bajar el kunai

–Venía a decirte que mañana la Gondaime nos recibirá– Dijo Sasuke, dándose vuelta y tomando la chaqueta, pues ese era su verdadero objetivo –Una vez que ella le de el visto bueno a nuestro compromiso ya no habrá marcha atrás

–Realmente piensas continuar con esto...

Ese pequeño descuido fue todo lo que él necesito, rápidamente despojo a Hinata del kunai y lo arrojo sobre la mesa

–Ya lo he dicho... Tu eres mía...– Avanzo hacia ella, quien trato de retroceder, pero la mirada en los ojos de él la detuvo, ¿Acaso su mirada reflejaba... Dolor?, la sorpresa fue mayor cuando él le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla –¡Y no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti!– Dicho esto se marcho de la casa dejando a Hinata sumergida en un mar de confusión.

Naruto se sentía fatal, no sabia si le dolía más el rechazo de Hinata o el hecho de saber que lo amaba. Pensado en distraerse, salió para cenar en Ichiraku, pero la verdad es que ya llevaba un rato dando vueltas sin llegar a ningún lado, en medio de su distracción choco con alguien

–Disculpe...– decía sin mirar de quien se trataba

–Haces bien en disculparte– Naruto reconoció la voz, inmediatamente se dio vuelta

–Sasu...– No pudo terminar la frase, pues el puño de Sasuke, envuelto con la chaqueta que Naruto le había prestado a Hinata se impacto con fuerza en el estomago de este dejándolo momentáneamente sin aire

–Solo quería devolverte esto, y decirte que por tu propio bien es mejor que no te vuelvas a acercar a Hinata ¿Me oíste?

–Ma... Maldito...– Decía, todavía sin recuperar el aliento

–¡Hinata me pertenece! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez por todas! Mañana ella y yo habláremos con la Gondaime, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Naruto?

–¡No me importa...!

–Cuando la Gondaime apruebe nuestro compromiso ya no habrá nadie que pueda quitármela... ¡Tu menos que nadie! Pero por lo pronto, si te vuelves a acercar a ella... ¡¡TE MATO!!– y diciendo esto se marcho, dejando a Naruto peor de lo que ya estaba y no precisamente por el golpe, el cual aun le dolía.

Hinata se encontraba a obscuras en su habitación, mirando por la ventana, _–...Así que mañana– _Todo era tal y como lo había dicho Sasuke, una vez que la Gondaime diera su aprobación, su destino quedaría atado al de él para siempre. Para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que la profunda tristeza que sentía era muestra de que aun tenia la esperanza de estar con Naruto... ¡Que tonta!, Al pensar en eso, nuevamente le vino a la mente la imagen de Naruto acariciando su cuerpo sobre la mesa de la cocina, inmediatamente se ruborizo, sabia que había estado mal, que se había comportado como una... Y lo peor es que realmente tenia deseos de volver a sentir esas manos sobre su piel.

Sacudió la cabeza intentado apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, se alejo de la ventana y miro el hermoso baúl tallado que estaba enfrente de ella, hace unos momentos, su padre se había aparecido en su habitación, de un increíble y muy poco habitual en él, buen humor, le dijo que ya estaba enterado de que ella y Sasuke irían a ver a la Gondaime al día siguiente y le había llevado un regalo. Dentro de ese baúl se encontraba el Kimono que había usado su madre el día que se comprometió con su padre, él quería que ella lo usara el día que iba a comprometerse oficialmente con Sasuke... Su padre tuvo que escoger precisamente ese día para tener un gesto cariñoso con ella.

Hinata le había dado las gracias a su padre y este se había marchado para que ella se lo midiera, pero la verdad es que ella ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirar, no merecía llevar el kimono de su madre, iba a comprometerse con un hombre del que no estaba enamorada, casi el mismo día que estuvo a punto de entregarse al que si amaba... Lentamente levanto la tapa, se sorprendió de lo fino y delicado del material, era color lavanda con hermosos pétalos de cerezo bordaos, suavemente acaricio la tela, era una prenda en verdad magnifica, al menos Sasuke no podría quejarse de que no se habría preparado para la ocasión, pensó con tristeza

Estando ahí, contemplando el hermoso kimono de su made, Hinata no pudo dejar de pensar en Naruto, sonriendo con tristeza, pensó en voz alta

–¿Qué pensaría Naruto-kun si me viera con esto puesto...?

–Pienso que te verías muy hermosa con ese kimono... Hinata–

Sorprendida Hinata dio un salto y giro rápidamente, sintió como alguien la sujetaba y le cubría la boca con una mano, cuando pudo divisar de quien se trataba sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, Ahí, dentro de su habitación, con su cuerpo muy pegado al de ella, con una mano sujetándola de la cintura y otra cubriendo su boca se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki.

–Hinata... Tenemos que hablar de lo que paso el día de hoy.


	8. Chapter 8 Locura

¡¡Perdón por la tardanza

¡¡Perdón por la tardanza!! Lo que pasa es que estoy en exámenes y no e tenido tiempo para actualizar, pero ya les traigo el capitulo que sigue (Y esta es la versión con lemon, sin censura), espero que sea de su agrado.

Pero antes, quiero agradecerles por todos sus reviews, por sus comentarios y sugerencias, también por sus observaciones. Muchos me plantean la posibilidad de que Naruto se valga de el echo de ser hijo del cuarto Hokage para que Hiashi acepte su relación con Hinata, pero hay un pequeño problemita, y es que como ya les había dicho al principio, este fue mi primer fanfic, lo escribí mas o menos a principios de noviembre de el año pasado y por ese entonces yo no sabia que Naruto era hijo del cuarto (lo sospechaba, si, pero no había sido confirmado) así que por eso, aquí no se hace ningún referencia a los padres de Naruto, espero me comprendan y sigan leyendo mi fic, por favor. Bueno, una vez aclarado el detalle, aquí esta la continuación.

Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para darle forma a mi historia

**CAPITULO 8**

**Locura...**

Hinata se encontraba inmóvil, no tanto porque Naruto la estuviera sujetando, sino por el modo en que la miraba

–Hinata... Tenemos que hablar de lo que paso el día de hoy– Al ver que ella asentía la soltó –Me encontré con Sasuke hace rato... ¿Es cierto que mañana se presentaran ante la Gondaime?

–S... Si– Respondió ella en voz baja, bajando la mirada

–¿Iras aun después de lo que paso hoy entre nosotros?– le dijo en tono de reproche

Hinata se ruborizo de solo recordarlo y prefirió apartar la mirada

–E... Eso... Fue un error...

–¡¡Un error??– Le hablo molesto, sujetándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola levemente –¡¡No me salgas con eso!! ¡¡Lo deseabas tanto como yo!! ¡Lo sé!– Al ver que ella solo miraba al suelo, se sintió furioso, la miro entrecerrando los ojos con un gesto casi amenazador –¡¡Y te lo probare!!

Y diciendo esto la atrajo hacia él igual que le vez anterior, sus labios se acercaron a los de ella, pero no la beso, se mantuvo a solo unos milímetros de distancia, pero el movimiento había servido, pues vio como ella entreabría sus labios, dispuesta a recibir su beso, eso hizo que una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujara en su rostro, al verlo, ella se sonrojo intensamente y lo empujo separándole de ella, ¡Dios! ¡Por que era tan débil ante Naruto!

–¡Basta! ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡No necesito más dolor del que siento en estos momentos!

–¡Nunca haría eso Hinata, lo sabes!

–¿Entonces porque estas aquí? ¡No tienes ningún derecho a aparecerte sabiendo que... Que... Tu y yo... no...– No pudo continuar, se dio la vuelta, pues sabia que si seguía mirándolo, lloraría –¡Solo vete... Por favor!

Naruto camino hacia ella, parándose justo a sus espaldas

–¡La única manera en que vas a hacerme salir de aquí es viniendo conmigo, Hinata!

Ella escucho las palabras de Naruto, congelándose, después giro rápidamente para mirarlo interrogante

–¿Ir... Contigo...? ¿Adonde...?

–A donde sea...– Le dijo abrazándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí –Donde nadie te aparte de mi... lejos de tu padre, de tu clan y de Sasuke... ¡¡Huyamos juntos, Hinata!!

Hinata lo miro con expresión de asombro

–¿Huir... tu y yo...?– ella se giro, rompiendo el abrazo, su corazón latía como loco mientras una serie de sensaciones le abrumaban en ese momento, miedo, alegría, angustia... ¿Qué diría su padre? Peor aún ¿QUÉ HARIA? Si los llegase a atrapar... no le importaba lo que pasara con ella, pero Naruto... –Pe... pero... ¿Dejar todo atrás?

–Puedo hacerlo... Si tu estas conmigo– Ella no se movía ¿Estaba dudando? No le importaba, desde el momento en que se había infiltrado a la mansión Hyuuga él ya había renunciado a todo –Hinata... no me moveré de aquí a menos que tu vengas conmigo, si no quieres no me importa... Tu padre, Sasuke o quien sea pueden acabar conmigo... Te lo dije ¡No quiero renunciar a ti! Y yo jamás retrocederé a mi palabra.

–Pero...– Hinata comenzó a darse vuelta para mirarlo –Tendrías que renunciar a tu sueño de ser Hokage...

–Prefiero vivir con eso que vivir sin ti...– Él estaba extendiendo su mano hacia ella –¡Ven conmigo Hinata...!

La joven, temblando como una hoja, miro la mano que él le tendía y luego los ojos de Naruto... Después de mirarse reflejada en su mirada ella supo exactamente que hacer...

Neji se dirigía al cuarto de su prima, algo no estaba bien, esa era la ultima noche antes de entregar su vida a Sasuke, y no escuchaba nada, no era que disfrutara escucharla llorar, pero no escucharla también le preocupaba ¿Y si sucumbió ante el dolor e hizo una tontería?, cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación de ella, acerco su oído intentando escuchar algo... Nada. Le dio un par de golpes a la puerta

–Hinata-sama... ¿Se encuentra bien...?– Tampoco obtuvo respuesta, así que abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba vacía, el baúl con el reglo de Hiashi-sama intacto... Y la ventana abierta de par en par, inmediatamente Neji adivino lo que había ocurrido –_Valla... si hizo una tontería... pero me tranquiliza saber que al menos hizo una que la puede hacer feliz..._– Cerro la puerta y se disponía a irse, podía esperar a que amaneciera para avisar que Hinata-sama había desaparecido, les daría una noche de ventaja, pero justo en ese momento apareció Hiashi-sama, que por lo visto se dirigía a ver a su hija –Hiashi-sama...!

–Neji, ¿Hinata ya se probo el kimono de su madre...?

–Ah... no... lo que pasa...– Respondía Neji, algo nervioso –Se siente un poco mal... debe ser que es mucha presión para ella...

–Ya veo... Debería ver como esta

–¡¡No!! Ella... desea descansar, dice que para mañana ya estará bien...

–Entonces iré a darle las buenas noches...

Neji no sabia que podía hacer, seguramente Hinata-sama todavía no se había alejado lo suficiente de Konoha... ¡Tenia que hacer algo!

–Solo harás que se ponga emotiva...– tercio una voz, Hiashi y Neji se volvieron para ver a Hanabi que venia llegando con una pequeña charola con una tasa de té en ella

–La harás llorar y despertara con los ojos inflamados... ella debe lucir radiante para mañana...

–Que llevas ahí, Hanabi?

–Onee-san me pidió una tasa de té para dormir tranquila– sonrió traviesamente –Tu sabes... los nervios de la novia... ¡Ya me la imagino el día de su boda!

–Hmmm...– Exclamaba Hiashi por lo bajo, mirando dubitativamente el cuarto de Hinata –Me pregunto si debería hablar con ella...

–¡¡De ninguna manera!!– Replico Hanabi –Ya te lo dije, solo la pondrás aun más nerviosa y sentimental, lo que ella necesita en estos momentos es un poco de charla "femenina"...

–Supongo que tienes razón– Comenzó a retirarse, cuando pasaba al lado de Hanabi le puso una mano en el hombro –Me alegra ver que te preocupes por el compromiso de tu hermana

–¡Solo lo mejor para el clan...!– Una vez que Hiashi se hubo marchado, Hanabi toma la taza de té que llevaba y le dio un sorbo, después miro a Neji con una sonrisa de complicidad y le pregunto –¿Crees que lo logren?

–No lo sé...– Le respondió su primo devolviéndole la sonrisa –Lo único que podemos hacer por ellos es tratar de darles el mayor tiempo posible...

Amaneció, un nuevo día iniciaba en Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha se despertó cuando la luz del sol le dio en el rostro, le tomo un poco de tiempo darse cuenta de que el día había llegado.

–Será hoy...– Decía mientras se levantaba con una sonrisa en el rostro –Después de este día asegurare la reconstrucción de mi clan... Y que ya nadie pueda quitarme a Hinata...

Se preparo para empezar su día, lo primero que tenia en la lista era entrenar con su equipo... ¡¡No podía esperar a ver la cara de Naruto...!! Y no se trataba de que disfrutara haciendo sufrir a su alguna vez mejor amigo, pero no podía evitarlo, ¡¡Si tan solo él lo hubiera aceptado desde el principio!! ¡Si hubiera renunciado a ella el día que supo que se habían comprometido! –_O tal vez... el que debió renunciar a ella fuiste tu, cuando supiste que ellos se amaban..._– Sasuke se detuvo en seco... ¿Qué había sido esa voz en su cabeza? ¿Acaso su conciencia le estaba hablando? ¡¡No!! ¡Estaba tan cerca...! No iba a permitir que nada le impidiera alcanzar su meta. Llego al sitio del entrenamiento, Sakura ya estaba ahí, se le veía actuar algo extraña, parecía que algo le preocupaba... ¿Aun estaría dolida por lo de su compromiso? (¡¡Si supiera!! ¬¬), no, no quería pensar en eso, nada debía arruinarle ese día.

Pero las horas pasaron y Naruto no aparecía, ya se había demorado más de lo habitual, Sasuke comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento...

–¡¡Aaah, ese baka!!– Decía Sakura con fastidio en su voz –Seguramente se resfrió por andar fuera de su casa tan tarde por la noche...

Al escuchar esto la preocupación de Sasuke aumento

–¿A que te refieres?

–Lo que pasa es que tuve un... Aaah... ¡Pequeño contratiempo ayer! Y llegue muy tarde a mi casa, justo cuando iba a entrar vi a Naruto correr como alma que lleva el diablo a no se que lugar...– Después agrego, pensativa –Me llamo mucho la atención porque no tenia su cara de despistado de siempre... Parecía que tenia que hacer algo importante... ¡¡Sa... Sasuke-kun... Adonde vas!!– Le grito al chico, pero este no pudo escucharla porque hecho a correr a toda velocidad hacia la mansión Hyuuga.

–¡¡No!! ¡¡Naruto no es tan estúpido!! ¡¡No puede ser que él...!!

No paro hasta llegar a lo de los Hyuuga, en cuanto paso por la puerta se dio cuenta de que algo estaba verdaderamente mal, había mucha agitación y movimiento, guardias salían por todos lados y se dispersaban en todas direcciones... Buscando algo... o tal vez... ¿A alguien? Entro a la casa y lo primero que escucho fueron los gritos de Hiashi Hyuuga reprendiendo severamente a Neji.

–¡¡No puedo creerlo!! ¡se supone que tu deber es protegerla...!– Le gritaba a su sobrino – ¡¿Cómo permitiste que esto pasara?!

–¡Estoy muy avergonzado, Hiashi-sama! ¡¡Me hago responsable de todo esto...!!

–¡¡Qué es lo que esta pasando??– Pregunto Sasuke, interrumpiéndolos bruscamente

Los dos Hyuugas voltearon para mirarlo, estaban tan concentrados en la discusión que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, inmediatamente el rostro de Hiashi mostró preocupación, culpa y vergüenza.

–¡¡Algo terrible, Sasuke-san!! ¡¡Mi hija a desaparecido!!

–¡¡PERO... COMO...?!– Sasuke sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies se tambaleaba, no podía, o mas bien no quería creer lo que había escuchado, en medio de su asombro logro divisar a Neji que estaba parado detrás de su tío, no lucia tan preocupado como lo había aparentado mientras se disculpaba hace un momento, de hecho, ¡¡Estaba sonriendo!! ¡¡El maldito sonreía triunfante!!. En ese momento, Sasuke entendió todo... –¡¡Esta vez si que voy a matarlo!!

Y diciendo eso se dio vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar, solo él sabia a donde se dirigía. Mientras en la mansión Hyuuga, Hiashi no había entendido lo ultimo que había dicho Sasuke, pero Neji si, y sintió temor por su prima y por el hombre con quien se había marchado.

–_Hinata-sama, debe tener mucho cuidado... usted y Naruto están corriendo un gran riesgo..._

Mientras tanto, en otra parte, más concretamente en un paisaje desértico, una pareja trataba de abrirse paso a través de una tormenta de arena, ambos estaba agotados, desde el momento en que ella había accedido a huir con él no habían parado en su carrera para alejarse de Konoha.

**Flash back**

–Pero...– Hinata comenzó a darse vuelta para mirarlo –Tendrías que renunciar a tu sueño de ser Hokage...

–Prefiero vivir con eso que vivir sin ti...– Él estaba extendiendo su mano hacia ella –¡Ven conmigo Hinata...!

La joven, temblando como una hoja, miro la mano que él le tendía y luego los ojos de Naruto... Después de mirarse reflejada en su mirada ella supo exactamente que hacer... Lentamente, ella extendió su mano y tomo suavemente la que Naruto le ofrecía, sonriéndole tiernamente le dijo:

–Yo tampoco puedo estar sin ti, Naruto-kun... Y si tengo que renunciar a todo para poder quedarme a tu lado... ¡Lo haré!

Naruto la miro sonriente... ¡¡Lo sabia!! ¡¡Sabia que ella sentía por él exactamente lo mismo que él sentía por ella!!, ansioso, jalo de ella hacia si y esta vez si la beso, y ese beso se convirtió en el sello de un pacto que no necesitaba palabras, el pacto de que pasara lo que pasara, ellos se mantendrían juntos, después, Naruto la separo de sí, la tomo de la mano y salieron por la ventana, antes de marcharse pasaron por el apartamento de él para tomar algunas cosas que necesitarían para el viaje.

–¿Y... a donde iremos?– Pregunto Hinata, preocupada

–El único lugar que se me ocurre ahora es la villa de la arena, estoy seguro de que Gaara nos ayudará...

–Pero... ¿No es algo arriesgado? Si nos atrapan podríamos provocar un conflicto entre ambas aldeas...

–Si, es probable... Pero no tenemos a quien más recurrir, además, No pienso dejar que nadie te aparte de mi lado...

–Naruto-kun...– Susurro algo ruborizada y sonriéndole

Nuevamente la tomo de la mano y ambos abandonaron la aldea.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Y así, ambos emprendieron la huida, no pararon durante toda la noche y parte del día, sin embargo, una tormenta de arena se hizo sentir, y eso era un problema, si continuaban podían extraviarse, o quedar sepultados bajo la arena, además, Hinata lucia agotada, tenían que encontrar un refugio cuanto antes. Naruto comenzó a buscar con la mirada, pero era tan difícil distinguir algo, finalmente, pudo divisar una pequeña montaña no muy lejos de donde estaban, y cerca de la cima se podía apreciar algo que parecía una pequeña gruta, Naruto le hizo señas a Hinata de que debían dirigirse a ese lugar, ella asintió y comenzaron a moverse.

Una vez en el lugar, ambos se dejaron caer al piso, agotados, pero contentos de tener ese pequeño respiro, Naruto se quito su mochila y saco una pequeña lámpara, una botella de agua y... dos cuencos de ramen instantáneo, mientras Hinata se encargaba de preparar el ramen, él extendió la bolsa de dormir que llevo, en ese momento se puso a pensar en un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto...

–_¡¡Cierto, solo traje una bolsa para dormir!! ¿Qué haremos?_–Voltea a ver a Hinata sin que ella se de cuenta –_¡¡Aaaah, se ve tan linda!! ¡¡Preparando nuestra comida mientras yo estoy trabajando, como si estuviéramos casados!! Bueno... las parejas casadas no duermen en camas separadas_...– Voltea de nuevo a ver la bolsa se dormir –_Me pregunto si a ella le molestaría que durmiéramos juntos... ¡No creo! Después de todo esa vez en mi casa estuvimos a punto_...– Aparece en su rostro una sonrisa mientras recuerda lo que paso en su cocina –_No, no creo que me rechace, pero...¡ ¿Cómo se lo pido...?!_

–Naruto-kun...?

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?– Pregunto sacudiendo la cabeza, sonrojado

–Tu ramen esta listo– Le decía extendiendo uno de los cuencos hacia él con una sonrisa

–Si... ¡Gracias!– Él se sentó sobre la bolsa de dormir y volvió a sonrojarse cuando ella tomo asiento a su lado –Y... ¿Estas bien?

–Me siento algo cansada, pero...– Apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de él –También me siento muy feliz!

Naruto la mira con una sonrisa, ambos empiezan a comer, después de un rato, él se da cuenta de que ella se vuelve a apoyar en su hombro, voltea a verla y ve que se ha quedado dormida.

–_Ya veo, si que estaba cansada_– Pensó, sonriendo

Después de todo, llevaban huyendo desde la noche anterior, con cuidado de no despertarla, Naruto la recostó sobre la bolsa de dormir y la arropo tiernamente, se quedo contemplándola un momento... ¡¡Era tan linda!! Con su hermoso cabello extendido sobre la almohada y su piel tan suave y blanca como la porcelana, y pensar que alguien así se había enamorado de él al grado de renunciar a todo, un nombre, una posición elevada en su clan y... al joven más codiciado de Konoha. Al recordarlo, Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable, ciertamente, desde que Sasuke se comprometió con Hinata, Naruto le guardo un profundo resentimiento el cual en ocasiones alcanzaba el nivel del odio, sin embargo, en él fondo, no quería terminar así con su amigo, pero se habían enfrentado al mayor de los obstáculos en una amistad: Se habían enamorado de la misma mujer, trato de imaginar como se hubiera sentido si Hinata hubiera preferido a Sasuke, la sola idea le encogía el corazón, sabia que esa amistad se había perdido para siempre, y eso le causaba tristeza, sin embargo, al ver a la joven durmiendo tranquilamente solo pudo sonreír mientras un pensamiento cruzaba por su mente –_...Pero todo valió la pena_

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí, Sasuke Uchiha se movía a gran velocidad, nadie conocía a Naruto mejor que él, estaba seguro que iría a pedirle ayuda a Gaara. Sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era una estupidez, Hinata no lo amaba, eso había quedado mas que claro, sin embargo, quería encontrarlos antes que los ninjas de Hiashi Hyuuga, como fuera, él y Naruto ajustarían cuentas. Y se repetía esto una y otra vez mientras acortaba la distancia entre él y su objetivo.

Hinata se despertó, no recordaba en que momento se había quedado dormida, pero sentía que ya había sido desde hace un buen rato, porque ya no había luz del día y lo único que iluminaba el lugar era la lámpara que continuaba encendida, recorrió el lugar con la mirada buscando a Naruto, lo vio de pie en la entrada de la gruta, mirando fijamente hacia el cielo nocturno, pues ya había anochecido, lo contemplo por un momento... ¡Lucia tan apuesto...! ella siempre lo había amado y admirado, le asombraba el modo en que él, aun en la peor de las situaciones siempre sacaba fuerza de su flaqueza y lograba sus metas... Nunca se había sentido más feliz que cuando él le dijo que la amaba, ¡Su sueño se había cumplido! El corazón del joven Uzumaki le pertenecía... Entonces ella noto algo, parecía angustiado... seguramente pensaba en Sasuke.

Naruto estaba preocupado, Sasuke no era ningún tonto y para esos momentos seguro que ya sabia a donde se dirigían, no podían permanecer mucho tiempo en ese lugar, pero tampoco quería que Hinata se esforzara de más, sabia que ella preferiría llegar al extremo antes de causarle alguna molestia... Justo en ese momento, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por unos suaves brazos que envolvieron su cuerpo. Hinata lo estaba abrazando desde atrás, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de él y apoyando la cabeza en su espalda.

–¡Así que ya has despertado, Hinata!

–Lo siento Naruto-kun... de verdad que lo siento...

–¿De que hablas?

–Estas pensando en Sasuke... ¿No es cierto? Él era tu mejor amigo... Y por mi culpa...

–Shhhh!– La silencio él mientras tomaba suavemente una de sus manos y se la llevaba a los labios para besar tiernamente sus dedos –¡No digas nada! No tiene caso buscar culpables, yo tome mi decisión y no me arrepiento de ello... ¿Cómo podría si al final tu estas conmigo?

–Naruto-kun...

Y lo abrazo con mas fuerza pegando más su cuerpo al de él. En ese momento, Naruto pudo sentir los pechos de la chica contra su espalda, y las imágenes de ellos en la cocina de su casa inundaron su mente, lo cerca que habían estado y lo frustrante que fue haberse detenido... Pero ahora ellos estaba ahí, solos en medio de la nada, solo él y ella, en un solitario lugar sin nadie a kilómetros a la redonda.

Naruto se giro bruscamente y le sujeto las muñecas mientras la miraba a los ojos, su mirada ardiente se poso en sus labios y ella entendió sus intenciones, el deseo que reflejaban sus ojos lo decía todo. Ella se sonrojo, pero no hizo nada por apartarse... ¿Para que? Él ya lo había dicho en una ocasión, Ambos lo deseaban. Lentamente, el rostro de Naruto comenzó a acercarse al de ella, coloco suavemente sus labios sobre los de Hinata, quien correspondió el beso sin dudar, él sintió su aceptación, soltó sus muñecas y abrazo su cintura, ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, Naruto sintió el sabor de ella ¡Dios! ¡Era tan dulce! Y pensar que había decidido renunciar a ella... ¡Que estúpido! Pero ahora ella estaba con él, y no iba a desaprovechar el momento.

Él profundizo el beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella quien abrió un poco más los labios, demostrando su aceptación, poco a poco, la mano de él comenzó a bajar de su cintura hasta que se poso en su retaguardia, Naruto pudo sentir como ese contacto la estremecida, su otra mano se dirigió hacia uno de sus muslos, acercándola más contra su cuerpo. Al sentir ese contacto, Hinata separo los labios de los de él para soltar un gemido. Al igual que Naruto, ella estaba deseosa de continuar lo que habían empezado la otra vez en la casa de él, y ambos lo sabían, incapaz de poder resistirlo, él se aparto un poco, la levanto en brazos y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la bolsa de dormir, la deposito con delicadeza sobre esta y luego se hecho a su lado.

Se miraron fijamente, no había necesidad de las palabras. Naruto dirigió su mano hacia el cierre de la chaqueta de ella y lo bajo, la despojo de esta y comenzó a besarle el cuello, sus manos se movían sobre los pechos de Hinata y al igual que la primera vez, ella comenzó a gemir, él sonrió ante ese sonido, le fascinaba escuchar el deseo que él le despertaba, la despojo de la blusa y comenzó besarle los pechos por encima del sostén, pero para ella no era suficiente, quería sentirlo sobre su piel, comenzó a mover sus manos hacia el broche, pero él las detuvo.

–Déjame hacerlo...– Y por el modo en que lo decía, no era una petición, Ella se sonrojo y trato de apartar su mirada, pero Naruto la sujeto del mentón y la obligo a mirarlo, él estaba sonriendo casi con perversidad –Pero quiero que me mires mientras lo hago...

Y así lo hizo, libero sus senos y los contemplo, Ella lo miraba expectante, deseaba con todo su corazón que a él le gustara lo que estaba viendo, y así fue, pues bajo su rostro y sus labios besaron delicadamente cada uno de sus pechos, haciéndola gemir más fuerte, después comenzó a lamerlos, él sintió como los pezones de la chica se ponían rígidos mientras llevaba sus manos hacia el cabello de él en un intento de prolongar el contacto, la lengua de él sobre sus pechos la estaba enloqueciendo, después, una vez más sus labios se unieron a los de ella, esta vez fue un beso lleno de deseo y pasión.

Al igual que Naruto, Hinata recorría él cuerpo del joven tímidamente, exploraba su solidez y fortaleza mientras se embriagaba de su aroma, tan masculino, tan amado, ella había anhelado tanto poder entregar todo de sí a ese joven y ahora lo estaba haciendo, sonrió mientras Naruto exploraba su cuerpo con sus labios, la mente de Hinata se iba nublando conforme él la iba explorando, llevándola experimentar una ansiedad hasta ahora desconocida para ella

Naruto sintió como Hinata bajaba el cierre de su chaqueta y después metía las manos debajo de su camisa, intentando quitársela.

–También quiero verte...

No lo dudo ni por un instante, se quito la camisa y ella comenzó a explorar el pecho del joven, primero con sus manos y luego con sus labios, él cerro los ojos ante el contacto de la boca de ella, a Hinata le gusto su reacción, llevo sus labios al cuello de él y le mordió suavemente, mientras sus manos llegaban a su cintura y comenzaban a descender, Naruto la detuvo, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ella se le adelantara.

Él se movió de encima de ella y se dirigió hacia los botones de su pantalón, comenzó a bajárselo mientras sus manos recorrían las largas piernas de la chica, que empezaba a jadear, después se dirigió hacia su ultima prenda, se la quito de la misma manera, después deslizo con cuidado su rodilla entre las piernas de ella, hasta que esta rozo el sexo de Hinata, que ante este contacto comenzó a gemir más fuerte.

–Te agrada esto... ¿Verdad?– le preguntaba con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras frotaba suavemente su rodilla contra el sexo de Hinata, ella solo asintió con la cabeza –¡Dímelo! ¿Te agrada...?

–¡S... SI!– Le respondió, articulando torpemente las palabras debido a la excitación que estaba experimentando

Él sonrió, disfrutando su conquista, quería castigarla por haber huido de él la vez pasada, por haberlo dejado tan insatisfecho, pero en ese momento, ella no se marcharía a ningún lado, y él podía tomarse su tiempo. Comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica con sus labios, cuando llego al vientre sintió como ella contenía el aliento, anticipándose a lo que vendría, ¡Si! ¡La tenia justo donde quería!. Él llego a su zona más intima y comenzó a lamer, el contacto de la lengua de Naruto la hizo arquear su cuerpo, se llevo una mano a sus labios en un intento por mitigar sus gemidos, los cuales eran cada vez más fuertes, pero él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que le quitara el gusto de escucharla gritar, con un movimiento brusco le aparto la mano de los labios.

–¡No hagas eso! ¡Déjame escucharte gritar!– Su voz se escuchaba ronca debido a su creciente deseo por ella

–Pe... Pero...

–Entonces... ¿Quieres que pare...?– Lo decía mientras deslizaba uno de sus dedos hacia donde hace un momento había estado su boca

–N... No...– Ella había comenzado a jadear

–¿No que?

–No te detengas...

–Entonces, déjame escucharte, Hinata... Quiero escuchar los gemidos que te provoco...

Lo decía mientras su mano se movía con destreza y su boca nuevamente se apoderaba de uno de sus pechos. Hinata ya no gemía, gritaba... No podía soportarlo, lo quería dentro de ella, pero era obvio que él iba hacerla esperar hasta casi enloquecerla... Bien, le demostraría que en ese campo, ella también era una buena adversaria.

La mano de Hinata se introdujo dentro de los pantalones de Naruto y se detuvo cuando lo sintió, se sentía grande y duro, comenzó a frotar suavemente de arriba a abajo, y de inmediato la reacción de su amante no se dejo esperar, sintió como las caderas del joven se tensaban ante los movimientos de ella, que con una sonrisa traviesa le pregunto

–Y...? ¿Lo hago bien?

–S... Si...– Le respondía el rubio con los dientes apretados, en un intento por contener el placer que la delicada mano de Hinata le estaba proporcionando

–Pues yo creo que puedo hacerlo mejor...

Lo empujo con fuerza y esta vez ella quedo encima de él, tomándolo por sorpresa, con una sonrisa ella le quito los pantalones y los boxers, por un momento, ante la visión del miembro de Naruto, ella se ruborizo, pero no iba a detenerse, quería excitarlo tanto como él lo había hecho con ella. Lentamente comenzó a lamerlo, se sonrió al escuchar como él era ahora quien estaba jadeando, después se lo introdujo en la boca y comenzó a subir y bajar disfrutando de lo que le estaba provocando a Naruto, que no pudo más y la atrajo nuevamente a sus labios, la besaba mientras nuevamente la colocaba debajo de él, Hinata sintió como colocaba su miembro en ella, listo para penetrarla, ella estaba ansiosa, no podía aguantar más, pero a él le gustaba verla así, excitada, deseándolo, deseándolo a él...

–Na... Naruto-kun... Por favor...

–Aun no...

–Po... Por favor... Naruto-kun... No puedo soportarlo más...!

–¡Yo si...!

–Na... Naruto-kun...

–¡Así no...! No quiero que digas mi nombre así, a estas alturas "Naruto-kun" ya no suena bien... ¿No te parece?

–Na... Na.. Naruto... Por favor...– Ante esa respuesta, el rubio no pudo menos que sonreír al sentirla completamente dominada

–¡No te escucho!

–Na... Na... Naruto... ¡¡NARUTOOO!!– Grito cuando él la penetro con fuerza, se detuvo un momento, fascinado del grito que acababa de arrancarle a Hinata, pero se contuvo un poco al ver que por el rostro de ella corrían lagrimas, sabia por que, en medio de la pasión había sido descuidado, sintió la piel al ser desgarrada brutalmente, y aun así, ella le sonreía.

–¿Estas bien?– Le preguntaba mientras con sus labios iba sorbiendo las lagrimas de su rostro –Debí ser mas cuidadoso...

–Estoy bien, estoy feliz porque ahora somos uno...– Le decía mirándolo con ternura y acariciando los mechones de cabello rubio que caían sobre su frente

Naruto la miro sorprendido, ella le miraba con tanto amor, sintió que le impactaba el alma, ¡Cuánto la amaba!, en ese momento, una felicidad completa lleno su corazón, la beso en la frente, y cuando vio que ella cerraba los ojos se preparo para continuar.

–¿Estas lista?– Al ver que ella asentía –Bien.. porque no respondo de lo que pueda llegar a ocurrirte...

–Esta bien... mientras estés conmigo, nada más me importa

–Me alegra...– agrego acercando sus labios a su oído, hablándole en voz baja –Porque esta noche voy a partirte en dos...

Y ya no se contuvo mas, salió de ella para volver entrar con más fuerza, poco a poco fue aumentando su velocidad, mientras ella gritaba su nombre una y otra vez, él la embestía, sujetándole las caderas y elevándoselas hacia las suyas para llegar aun más profundo en su cuerpo, sintiendo que estaba a punto de tocar el cielo, hasta que finalmente, en su interior sintió un glorioso estallido que lo llevo a gritar el nombre de ella... Aferrándose al éxtasis alcanzado con toda su fuerza.

Después, él se dejo caer sobre ella, ambos respiraban agitadamente, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y la tenue luz de la lámpara hacía brillar sus cuerpos por el sudor, él volteo un poco la cabeza para mirar el rostro de Hinata, que le sonreía. Naruto giro su cuerpo para acomodarse a su lado, ella lo abrazo recargando su cabeza en el pecho del joven, ninguno dijo nada, su entrega había sido plena y maravillosa y dejaba algo muy en claro: Que se amaban infinitamente... Y que para ellos ya no habría marcha atrás...

Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo esta vez, prometo que no me voy a tardar tanto en actualizar, mientras, por favor, sigan mandándome reviews, no saben como me alegran el día sus comentarios, y nuevamente muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic. ¡Nos vemos!


	9. Chapter 9 Dolor y resignación

CAPITULO 9

**CAPITULO 9**

**Dolor y resignación**

Se quedaron dormidos, disfrutando cada uno del calor del otro, por fin su amor se había consumado, ya nadie evitaría eso, pero ¿Podrían mantenerse juntos...?

...Naruto caminaba por un largo pasillo, estaba tan oscuro que le costaba trabajo ver por donde iba, escuchaba el sonido de agua goteando, y por alguna razón, se sentía muy angustiado

–¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué lugar es este...?– Por alguna razón, el lugar le resultaba familiar

–Esta vez si que fuiste demasiado lejos, mocoso...–

Naruto giro hacia donde escucho la voz, la había reconocido, el Kyuubi que estaba encerrado en su interior le hablaba

–¿Realmente pensaste que lo lograrías? ¿Qué tu felicidad seria completa?– Le preguntaba el demonio mirándolo con aire burlón

–¿Y porque no?– Le respondió el rubio, mirándolo con una expresión seria –Sé que tengo que llevar la carga de vivir con tu maldito espíritu encerrado en mi cuerpo... Pero eso no significa que todo me este prohibido...

–¿Hablas del amor?

–¡¡Si!! ¡No existe una razón valida que me impida experimentar ese sentimiento... especialmente cuando e encontrado a la persona indicada...!

–¿Hablas de esa chica...? ¿Hinata Hyuuga? ¿Realmente estas convencido de que deben estar juntos...?

–¡¡Por supuesto!!– Respondía Naruto sin ningún rastro de duda en su voz

–¿Qué tanto la amas? ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a arriesgar por ella...?

–¡¡TODO!!

–Mas te vale que sea en serio... Porque una decisión equivocada podría costarte demasiado caro... Mira detrás de ti...

Naruto volteo y palideció, delante de él estaba Hinata, pero no la Hinata sonriente y alegre que conocía, estaba de rodillas, sus manos estaban encadenadas por lo alto, su rostro y su ropa manchados de sangre seca, su respiración era irregular, parecía como si alguien la hubiera torturado brutalmente

–¡¡Hinata?? ¡¿Pero que...?!

–¡¡No te muevas!!– Naruto había querido correr a socorrer a su amada, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no le respondía, especialmente después de escuchar esa voz ¿Acaso era...? ¡Si! Era él. Sasuke salió desde las sombras y se coloco justo detrás de Hinata

–¿Sasuke...? ¿Pero que rayos...?

–¡Todo esto paso por tu culpa!– Le gritaba Sasuke con la mirada llena de desprecio –¿Realmente creíste que tus actos no tendrían consecuencias...? ¿No pensaste en lo que le pasaría a ella?

–Pero yo... Yo solo...– Naruto sentía como la desesperación devoraba su corazón y su mente –¡Solo quería que ella estuviera a mi lado! ¡Nos amamos! ¿Es eso tan malo acaso...?

–En tu caso, si...– El rostro de Naruto se lleno de terror al ver que Sasuke comenzaba a desenfundar su Katana –Ella es la heredera del poderoso clan Hyuuga, y tu... Eres el demonio que una vez estuvo a punto de acabar con Konoha...

–Sa... Sasuke... ¿Qué estas haciendo...?– Le pregunto con voz temblorosa cuando este se acerco hasta la amordazada Hinata y le coloco la hoja de su espada en él cuello

–Si ella hubiera permanecido a mi lado... Estaría bien, su padre habría estado orgulloso de ella, y ambos habríamos creado el clan mas poderoso que Konoha o cualquier otra aldea hubiera visto, y te habríamos servido lealmente cuando te convirtieras en Hokage... Pero tomaste la decisión equivocada...– Hinata levanto la mirada, algunas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos cuando vio a Naruto, quien, desesperado intentaba moverse, pero no podía –Ahora debes enfrentar las consecuencias...

–Na... Naruto...– Le decía Hinata con su dulce voz temblando y sus ojos llenos de dolor –Yo... Yo lo siento... debí ser más fuerte...

–¡¡BASTA!!– Grito lleno de furia y miedo –¡Ella no tiene la culpa de nada...! ¡Fui yo! ¡Yo la amo... Y la quería conmigo...!– Lagrimas de desesperación comenzaba a formarse en sus ojos –¿¡Porque tiene que ser tan difícil...!?

–Porque el amor es una prueba constante...– Respondía el Uchiha con una voz más fría de lo habitual –¿Podrás superarla siempre...?

Y la mano de Sasuke se movió, Naruto pudo ver como la blanca piel de Hinata se manchaba de rojo... del rojo de su sangre, mientras sus ojos se cerraban para no volver a abrirse, desesperado, Naruto grito, pero ella ya no podía escucharlo...

En ese momento despertó, salto bruscamente de la bolsa de dormir, estaba temblando y un sudor frió le escurría por el rostro

–Na... Naruto... ¿Te sientes bien?– Le pegunto Hinata levantándose también, mirándolo preocupada –¿Tenias una pesadilla?

–¿He?– Naruto parpadeo, le tomo unos instantes darse cuenta de donde estaba, miro a su lado a Hinata, quien lo veía preocupada, inmediatamente la envolvió en sus brazos, sorprendiéndola, la abrazo como queriendo asegurarse de que realmente ella estaba allí con él –S...Si, fue tan real... Y tan doloroso... Yo... Te había perdido...

Hinata parecía sorprendida al principio, pero al escucharlo le sonrió con dulzura, devolviéndole el abrazo

–No te preocupes, Naruto, Estoy a tu lado y aquí me quedare

Naruto se separo para mirarla, de verdad que había sido un sueño aterrador, ¿Significaría algo? ¿Un mal presagio acaso? ¡No! No quería pensar en eso ahora, dejo caer sus labios sobre los de ella, quien acepto su beso gustosa, después él se percato de que el lugar ya no estaba en penumbras, la luz del sol comenzaba a filtrarse. Un nuevo día había empezado.

Habían perdido mucho tiempo, se vistieron de prisa y retomaron su camino hacia la villa de la arena. No disminuyeron su ritmo, en unas cuantas horas la aldea se dibujaría ante ellos, pero antes de eso, Naruto diviso algo más. Se detuvo en seco, obligando a Hinata a parar, ella miro preocupada el serio semblante del rostro de Naruto

–Naruto ¿Ocurre algo...?

–Yo... Lo siento, Hinata...– La voz del rubio se escuchaba preocupada –Te e fallado...

Ella parpadeo intentando entender lo que él había dicho, y lo hizo cuando volteo en la dirección en la él miraba. Lo que vio hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un instante...

Delante de ellos, con apariencia de llevar rato esperándolos, se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha.

–¡Por fin! Empezaba a aburrirme– Lo decía en un tono aterradoramente tranquilo –Sabia que vendrías a buscar a Gaara...

–La verdad, no me sorprende– Repentinamente, el tono de voz de Naruto era igual de tranquilo que el de Sasuke

–Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado su pequeño viaje, porque ahora...– Sus ojos se tornaron rojos –Saldare cuentas con ambos...

–¿Tu crees?– Una carcajada despectiva escapo de la garganta de Naruto –No pienses que permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima a Hinata...

–Si, eso lo sé. ¡¡Por eso me encargare de ti primero!!

Y ambos se lanzaron uno sobre él otro, Hinata los miraba aterrada, no quería que pelearan, ellos que alguna vez fueron los mejores amigos que ella había visto parecían ahora dispuestos a matarse el uno al otro... Y todo eso paso por su culpa.

El primer ataque les hizo escupir sangre, aunque el contacto había sido leve, era obvio que iban en serio. Se lanzaron para el segundo ataque, estaban tan concentrados que ninguno la vio cuando se movió, cuando se dieron cuenta, Hinata estaba en medio de ellos, paso tan rápido que no fueron capaces de detener sus jutsus. El shidori y el rasengan no se impactaron directamente en el cuerpo de Hinata, pero lograron hacerle una herida profunda en el hombro, ocasionando que cayera de rodillas cubriendo la herida con su mano

–¡¡Hinata!!– Gritaron los dos chicos al unísono

–Yo... Estoy bien– Eso no era verdad, el brazo le dolía de una manera atroz, pero aun así se puso de pie, aunque no podía evitar tambalearse un poco –Pero... por favor ¡Paren! No quiero verlos pelear de nuevo...

–Eso es inevitable...– Decía Naruto mientras volteaba a ver a Sasuke –¡Mientras él insista en ese absurdo compromiso!

–No tienes que preocuparte por eso...– Su tono de voz era despectivo –Ya vi suficiente... Pero si piensas que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados...

–¡¡Pero toda la culpa fue mía!!– El grito de Hinata provoco que ambos voltean a verla –Yo... se que fui muy egoísta, nunca considere realmente tus sentimientos, Sasuke, ni los de mi padre... Pero, es que yo... a Naruto...

No pudo continuar, pues varios anbus salieron de quien sabe donde y los rodearon, Naruto intento ir adonde se encontraba Hinata, pero varios anbus lo sujetaron, deteniéndolo

–Finalmente los alcanzamos...– Dijo una voz desconocida

–Uzumaki Naruto, Se te responsabiliza por el secuestro de Hyuuga Hinata...– Dijo otro de los enmascarados

–¿Q... Que?– Decía el rubio un tanto confundido al verse rodeado de mascaras cuyos Kunais le apuntaban amenazadoramente

–¡¡Eso es mentira!!– Decía Hinata, quien también se encontraba rodeada –¡Yo vine con él por mi propia voluntad!

–Eso tendrán que aclararlo frente a Hiashi Hyuuga, él fue quien nos envió a buscarlos– Dijo de nuevo uno de los enmascarados

–¿Así que me siguieron?...– Decía Sasuke observando lo que estaba sucediendo y acercando su mano hacia su katana –eso no fue buena idea...

Sasuke se preparaba para atacar, cuando una voz lo hizo reconsiderarlo

–Fui yo quien les pidió que te siguieran, Sasuke-san– Hiashi Hyuuga salió de entre los anbus

–¿Por qué hizo eso?– Pregunto el Uchiha sin molestarse en disimular su enfado

–Al ver la forma en que saliste corriendo supuse que sabias a donde se habían llevado a Hinata–Decía mientras su mirada se posaba en ella –No me equivoque– Después se puso de pie frente a su hija y sin decir nada, le cruzo el rostro con una bofetada que hizo que la cabeza de Hinata se girara un poco, después ella volvió lentamente su rostro hacia su padre, tenia lagrimas en los ojos y su mejilla había empezado a enrojecerse, lentamente llevo su mano hacia esta y la toco, como queriendo comprobar si realmente su padre se había atrevido a golpearla –¡Te has comportado de una manera indigna!– Le grito furioso –¡Has manchado el nombre de tu clan y avergonzado a tu padre...!

–¡¡No la toque!!– Se escucho la voz de Naruto llena de rabia, se sacudía furioso, intentando zafarse de los anbu –¡Fui yo quien la obligo a venir conmigo!

–¡¡Eso no es verdad!!– Grito Hinata tratando de llegar hasta donde estaba el rubio, pero su padre se interpuso en su camino

–¡No me importa! Hinata... Has cometido una falta grave y serás castigada por eso– Después, dirigiéndose a Sasuke –Sasuke-san, entiendo que ya no desees seguir adelante con el compromiso...

–Yo no he dicho eso...– Naruto y Hinata lo miran asombrados ¿Qué no había dicho que ya no iba a seguir con eso? –Realmente no me importa lo que hizo su hija, la razón por la que quiero casarme es para asegurar la reconstrucción del clan Uchiha– Después se dirigió hacia donde varios anbus estaban deteniendo a Hinata, hizo que la soltaran y la sujeto del brazo –Es cierto que se ha comportado de manera vergonzosa... pero sigue siendo una Hyuuga, si usted esta de acuerdo... Quiero que el compromiso siga adelante

–Bien– Respondió Hiashi algo sorprendido pero evidentemente aliviado –Si estas seguro de eso, no tengo inconveniente– Después, dirigiéndose a Naruto –En cuanto a ti... ¡Podría matarte por lo que has hecho...!

–¡¡NO!!– Grito Hinata con pánico en sus ojos y su voz

–En dado caso... aquí el agraviado fui yo... si la vida de Naruto Uzumaki le pertenece a alguien es a mi. Y no quiero que sea ejecutado... al menos no ahora... Preferiría hasta después de mi boda– Jalo a Hinata hacia él –¡Nuestra boda!

–¡¡Yo no...!!– Empezó a decir la chica de ojos platinos intentado zafar su brazo pero al escuchar a Sasuke susurrándole algo al oído, de tal manera que solo ella lo escuchaba, la hizo detenerse

–¡Cierra la boca y no lo empeores más! ¿No ves que tu padre esta fuera sí? Podría matar a Naruto en este instante... Por esta única vez, trata de actuar con cautela– Después, levantando la voz para que esta vez todos lo escucharan, hablo –Su hija tiene una herida de seriedad en su hombro, sugiero que nos dirijamos a Konoha cuanto antes para que sea atendida

Y así, todos se marcharon, Sasuke iba al lado de Hinata y los anbus llevaban amordazado a Naruto, quien finalmente entendía el significado de su sueño... La felicidad no era algo que él pudiera alcanzar.

El regreso a Konoha transcurrió sin contratiempos, Hinata lloro en silencio gran parte del camino, había sido un triste despertar de un hermoso sueño, finalmente llegaron a Konoha, Naruto fue llevado a prisión como un criminal, Hinata grito su nombre mientras se lo llevaban, pero él no se volvió a mirarle, no soportaría verla sufrir por él, en cierto modo, le agradecía a Sasuke por no rechazarla, de lo contrario, seguramente ella compartiría su triste destino.

Después, Hiashi, junto con su hija y Sasuke llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga, Hinata sabia que no le esperaba un cálido recibimiento, su padre le había dicho que debía ser castigada, y nada podría salvarla de eso, sin embargo, no le importaba... Sin Naruto, ella no tenia que perder, más que temer lo que le esperaba a ella, temía por él, sabia que su padre no se detendría hasta asegurarse que fuera ejecutado. Esa idea le martirizaba aun mas que el saber que le esperaba una larga sesión de torturas en su casa. Realmente no sabia porque le habían atendido la herida de su hombro si pronto le harían mas y peores que esa.

–Hiashi-san– Dijo Sasuke, rompiendo el silencio que había imperado durante el trayecto –Si no le molesta, me gustaría hablar en privado con su hija...

–Entiendo, Sasuke-san, puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites.

Hiashi los llevo al pequeño salón donde le había anunciado a Hinata sobre su compromiso con Sasuke, ella observo el lugar con tristeza –_Aquí fue donde todo empezó_– Su padre salió del lugar, ella se quedo sola con Sasuke, ya no sentía miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle, su preocupación era otra

–Escucha Hinata, yo...

–¿Sabes?– Le dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo –Mi padre esta realmente furioso, y no es para menos, se que lo que hice fue algo inapropiado...

–Pero no fuiste solo tu...

–Realmente ya no importa ¿No crees? Mi padre no quiere saber nada de mi, la única razón por la que sigue considerándome su hija es porque tu aun quieres casarte conmigo...

–Yo...

–Debería estarte agradecida... Lo estoy, de hecho, y espero que no te ofendas, pero quisiera pedirte algo...

–¿Qué cosa?

–Mi padre esta profundamente agradecido contigo por no despreciarme, a ti te escuchara...– Camino hasta ponerse delante de él, pero sin mirarle, tímidamente, tomo su manga y la jalo con suavidad –¿Podrías interceder por Naruto...? ¡Él no merece que lo traten como un criminal...!

Sasuke la miro en silencio por unos minutos, después le pregunto:

–¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para obtener mi ayuda?

Hinata levanto lentamente la mirada, cuando vio su expresión llena de determinación, Sasuke sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda

–¡¡Lo que sea!!

–Inclusive...– Prosiguió el moreno, entrecerrando los ojos –¿Entregarte a mi?

Hinata no respondió, simplemente llevo su mano hacia el cierre de su chaqueta y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente, Sasuke la observo asombrado mientras ella se la quitaba y la arrojaba lejos, para después mirarlo, determinada

–¡Si es lo que hace falta, adelante! ¡¡Puedes tomarme ahora si es lo que deseas...!!

–Hinata...

–¡¡ADELANTE!!– Hinata comenzó a gritar –¡¡NO VOY A RECHAZARTE!! ¡¡PUEDES TOMARME AQUÍ Y AHORA SI LO DESEAS!!

–¿Aun si eso significa que no volverás a estar con Naruto...?

–¡¡No me importa!! ¡Mientras él este vivo y a salvo!, es joven y fuerte, podrá ser feliz con alguien más... ¿Quieres que sea tuya para salvarlo? ¡Lo haré! ¡¿Quieres que te suplique?! ¡¿Qué me humille...?! ¡¡Solo dime que es lo que quieres y lo haré!!

No pudo continuar, Sasuke la abrazo con fuerza, a ella le sorprendió que lo hiciera, y finalmente no lo soporto más, comenzó a llorar, Sasuke sentía el cuerpo de Hinata mientras los sollozos lo sacudían, él también sentía deseos de llorar, así que eso era lo que hacia falta para que Hinata se le entregara por su propia voluntad, saber que la vida de Naruto estaba en peligro... Sentía un profundo dolor en su corazón, y el peso de su necedad lo abrumo, junto con la culpa... Es solo que él nunca se había enamorado, ni tampoco había sentido el rechazo de una mujer... Al igual que Naruto, él lo único que buscaba era la felicidad con la mujer que amaba, y aunque parecía que eso estaba a su alcance... la realidad era otra, y esa realidad le golpeo de lleno al ver a Hinata ahí, llorando en sus brazos. Él beso tiernamente su frente y le hablo con profundo dolor reflejado en su voz

–Realmente nunca vas a ser mía ¿Verdad?

Ella no supo que responder, él la separo suavemente de su lado, y lentamente acerco su rostro al de ella, Hinata cerro los ojos y sintió los labios de Sasuke sobre los de ella, un beso suave y sutil, un beso lleno de resignación, después, sin acotar ni media palabra, él abandono la habitación, durante unos momentos, Hinata no supo que pensar ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer Sasuke? Pero no pudo cavilar mucho al respecto, pues su padre entro y la saco del lugar, el momento de recibir su castigo había llegado...

Naruto no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, tal vez dos o tres días, ¿Qué importaba? Si lo mataban en ese momento, le estarían haciendo un favor, sonrió con tristeza, al menos lo consolaba el hecho de que fue él y no Hinata quien termino así, como lo había visto en su sueño, de rodillas, con las manos atadas a lo alto y lleno de heridas, Hiashi Hyuuga realmente era importante, pues por lo visto, ni siquiera la abuela Tsunade había podido interceder por él, pero le daba igual, pronto Hinata seria de Sasuke y a él no le importaba si veía de nuevo o no la luz del sol. En ese momento, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de la puerta que se habría. Sasuke Uchiha entro en su celda

–De verdad que te ves fatal– Le decía el moreno en tono sarcástico

–Lo sé... ¿Cuál es tu excusa?– Le respondió con el mismo tono, aunque se escuchaba algo cansado

–Lo que hiciste fue una estupidez ¿Sabes?

–Si... pero ¿Qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar? Si dices que no hubieras hecho lo mismo... Te llamare mentiroso

–Para que lo negaría, especialmente a ti, que eres quien mejor me conoce...

–¿Cómo esta Hinata?

–No se me a permitido verla, pero por lo que me insinuó Neji, aun esta algo lastimada por "el castigo" al que la sometió su padre...

–¿Tu permitiste...?– Ahora Naruto se escuchaba molesto

–¡Si hubiera habido una forma de evitarlo lo habría hecho y lo sabes!

–Si... Supongo... al menos sigue con vida... Porque tu vas a hacerla tu esposa...

–Así es...

–¿Para que estas aquí, Sasuke?

–Bien... Por fin entendí ¿Sabes? Mientras tu existas, Hinata nunca va a ser para mi... Ella te ama a ti... Por fin lo e aceptado...

–Ya veo...– Le dijo el rubio sonriendo sarcásticamente –Y has venido a asegurarte que yo no sea un estorbo en tu "futuro"... ¿Cierto?

–Es una forma de decirlo...– Le respondió Sasuke con el rostro inexpresivo y llevando su mano hacia su espada

–Bien... al menos me alegra saber que serás tu– Sasuke había desenfundado y Naruto solo sonrío con resignación y tristeza –Por favor, Sasuke... Cuida bien de Hinata... Hazla muy feliz...

–¡Eso hago...!

Y se escucho el sonido de una espada cortando, después algo que caía pesadamente en el suelo y finalmente, solo silencio...


	10. Chapter 10 Sin Arrepentimientos

CAPITULO 10

**CAPITULO 10**

**Sin arrepentimientos**

Hinata estaba tirada en el piso de alguna habitación en él sótano de la mansión Hyuuga, sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, inclusive respirar le lastimaba, lentamente llevo su mano a uno de sus costados ...Dos, no, tal vez tres costillas rotas, esta vez su padre si que perdió el control, y valla que si sus hombres conocían formas de provocar dolor. Durante tres días ella estuvo siendo sometida a un duro castigo físico que terminaría si admitía que Naruto la había llevado con él a la fuerza. Prefirió soportar todo ese sufrimiento antes de admitir tal mentira, especialmente cuando sabia que eso podría llevar a Naruto a una ejecución, no, ella moriría antes de que una sola de esas palabras saliera de sus labios.

Inclusive su padre parecía sorprendido ante la determinación y firmeza de su hija, pero eso no disminuyo su castigo, finalmente, Hinata perdió el sentido, cuando despertó se encontraba en esa habitación, demasiado lastimada para moverse. Pero lo que mas le dolía a Hinata era el corazón, la atormentadora angustia de no tener noticias sobre el destino de su amado... Aun mas lastimado que su cuerpo, se encontraba su espíritu, pues había sido separada de aquel que era la luz de su existencia

–Naruto... Naruto...– Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas –¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto...?– Repentinamente, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo quedar en silencio, lentamente, debido al dolor, levanto un poco la cabeza para ver quien entraba, al ver de quien se trataba, sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran, era la ultima persona que esperaba ver en ese lugar –¿Sa... Sakura-san?

–Hinata... De verdad que estas en muy mal estado– Lo decía mientras se acercaba lentamente –Pero no te preocupes... Vine para poner fin a tu dolor...

Hinata solo cerro los ojos, y para su sorpresa, descubrió que ya ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para sentir miedo.

El cuerpo de Naruto cayo pesadamente en el suelo, completamente inmóvil, varios minutos pasaron antes de que la voz de Sasuke se escuchara

–¿Por cuánto tiempo más piensas estar ahí echado, estúpido?

Naruto abrió los ojos, parpadeo un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que estaba vivo

–¿Pe... Pero que...?– Pregunto tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando –¿Acaso tu no...?

Él se miro las manos, con su espada, Sasuke había cortado las cadenas que aprisionaban sus muñecas, liberándolo

–¡Date prisa, no hay mucho tiempo!– Le decía el Uchiha mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie

–Pero... ¿Qué estas haciendo?

–¿Qué parece que hago? ¡Te estoy sacando de aquí!

–No quiero parecer malagradecido... pero... ¿Por qué me ayudas?

–Escucha...– Respondió Sasuke, con un gesto de exasperación –No pienso repetírtelo... Hinata te ama a ti, lo e aceptado y también acepto...– Prefirió voltear hacia otro lado, incomodo –Que fui un necio insistiendo en una causa perdida, ella jamás va a mirarme como te mira a ti, yo... Realmente me sorprende ver hasta donde esta dispuesta a llegar por ti...

–¿A que te refieres con eso?– Le pregunto con un tono de voz algo desconfiado

–¿No te parece que este no es el momento más adecuado para hablar? Si no nos damos prisa y te sacamos de aquí van a encerrarte de nuevo– Le respondía, ahora visiblemente molesto, con una pequeña vena destacando en su frente

–¡Tienes razón!

Ambos jóvenes corren por los pasillos de la prisión pero parecía que no llegaban a ningún lado, justo cuando parecía que Sasuke los había llevado a un callejón sin salida, un pequeño insecto llego volando hacia ellos

–¡Menos mal! Empezaba a preocuparme

–¿Ah? ¿Un insecto? ¿Acaso...?

–Si...– Dijo mientras le hacia señas a Naruto para que siguiera al insecto –Shino me ayudo a encontrar tu celda, los compañeros de Hinata están preocupados por ella... Y también por ti, así que accedieron a ayudarme a sacarte de aquí...

Naruto escuchaba con un gesto de sorpresa, después sonrío, así que sus amigos no lo habían abandonado después de todo

–Sasuke...

–¿Y ahora que?

–¡Gracias!

–¡Hmph! ¿Quién dice que lo hago por ti?– A pesar de esa respuesta, Naruto sonrió, estaba seguro de que esa amistad se había perdido para siempre, pero en esos momentos, sentía que había recuperado a su amigo –Debemos darnos prisa, tu y Hinata tienen que lograrlo esta vez, de lo contrario no habrá ninguna escapatoria para ustedes...

–¿A que te refieres?

–Tendrán que escapar de nuevo, su padre no les permitirá mantener su relación eso es seguro. Esta vez alguien de la villa de la arena los estará esperando. Shikamaru ya se encargo de enterar de todo a Temari...

–¿Uh? ¿Shikamaru también...?

–Si te dejas capturar de nuevo, ¡Te mato yo mismo! ¿Entiendes?

Por toda respuesta, Naruto le sonrío con complicidad a Sasuke mientras continuaban corriendo para salir de ese lugar

Hinata abrió los ojos al sentir como el dolor de su cuerpo iba desapareciendo, sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que Sakura realmente estaba acabando con su dolor, estaba curando sus heridas...

–Sa... Sakura-san... Tu...?

–¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que venia a matarte?

–Etooo... Yo...– Le respondió bajando la mirada, apenada

–¡Descuida! Es normal– Le respondía la pelirrosa, sonriendo –Después de lo que te hice la vez pasada, no te culpo por desconfiar de mi... Es solo que yo... Pues... Bueno, una hace muchas locuras cuando esta enamorada, ¿Sabes?

–¡Si!– La otra joven le devolvía la sonrisa –¡De verdad que lo sé...!

Pero la conversación fue interrumpida al abrirse la puerta y Neji apareció tras ella

–Sakura-san, debemos darnos pisa...– Decía el castaño algo agitado

–¡Ya casi!

–Neji-niisan– Le preguntaba su prima, visiblemente consternada –¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Acaso tu...?

–Me gustaría decir que todo esto fue idea mía, pero, de hecho, Sasuke es quien esta detrás de todo

–¡¡Sa... Sasuke??– Hinata no se molesto en disimular si sorpresa

–Él nos explico la situación y todos accedimos a ayudarlos, a ti y a Naruto...– después, agregó con una sonrisa –A que estén juntos...

–Pero... ¿Cómo...?

–Hinata-sama– Volvió a hablar Neji –Si tuviera que tomar de nuevo la decisión de huir con Naruto... ¿Lo haría?

Ella cerro los ojos y guardo silencio por un momento, cuando los volvió a abrir, un brillo de determinación se veía en ellos

–Sé que si no hubiera huido con él... No estaría encerrado, pasando por quien sabe que penalidades... Y aun tendría la posibilidad de alcanzar su tan anhelado sueño... Pero la verdad es que yo... ¡¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA!! ¡SI TUVIERA QUE TOMAR ESA DECISIÓN DE NUEVO... VOLVERIA A IRME CON NARUTO!

–Bueno... ¡Deseo concedido!– Decía Sakura mientras se ponía de pie y se secaba el sudor con el dorso de la mano –¡E terminado, debemos darnos prisa!

–¿Me dirán que ocurre...?

–Ojala hubiera otra manera, Hinata-sama...– Le decía su primo, sujetándola de la mano y jalándola para ponerla de pie –Pero parece ser que la mejor solución es que usted y Naruto intenten llegar de nuevo a la villa de la arena...

Minutos después, los tres salían corriendo de la mansión Hyuuga, a Hinata le llamo la atención que no hubiera vigilancia, pero al ver a Kiba esperándolos en la entrada, entendió todo.

–Se tardaron más de lo planeado...– Decía el chico sonriendo a los recién llegados –Shino ya me aviso que Sasuke logro sacar a Naruto de la prisión de Konoha...

–¡Naruto...! ¿¡Él esta bien!? ¿¡No le hicieron daño!?– Pregunto Hinata con la voz llena de una mezcla de ansia y esperanza

–Tenemos que darnos prisa– Decía Neji, ignorando las preguntas de su primo, pues más tarde ella podría constatar el estado de Naruto –No creo que Hanabi logre entretener por mas tiempo a Hiashi-sama para que no vuelva a casa

Todos salieron corriendo, Hinata sentía que las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos, ¡Se reuniría de nuevo con Naruto! ¡Lo que ella más deseaba y que había empezado a considerar algo inalcanzable! ¡Y todo gracias a Sasuke! Hinata empezó a sentir que todo el resentimiento y coraje que tenia en el fondo de su corazón dirigido hacia el joven Uchiha desaparecía y era sustituido por una inmensa gratitud –_¡Gracias... Gracias... Sasuke-kun!–_ La alegría comenzaba a desbordarse en su corazón ante la nueva posibilidad de tener un futuro al lado del chico que ella había amado toda su vida.

Naruto y Sasuke, junto con Shino e Ino (se oyó chistoso ¿no? "Shino e Ino") lograron escapar de la prisión de Konoha sin ser detectados, Naruto estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia la mansión Hyuuga, pero Sasuke lo detuvo y le dijo que debían dirigirse a la entrada de la aldea, que Hinata lo estaría esperando en ese lugar. Sin embargo, llegaron ahí y no encontraron a nadie, excepto a los guardias de la entrada, que por cierto, estaban profundamente dormidos (cortesía de una flor especial de Ino). Naruto se sintió preocupado, y por un momento pensó en salir corriendo a buscarla, justo en ese instante, pudo ver a un grupo de personas que se dirigían a ese lugar, Hinata se encontraba entre ellas.

En cuanto la vio, Naruto salió a su encuentro, por un momento pensó que estaba soñando, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados en lo único que podía pensar era en su sonrisa, su aroma, la sensación de su piel contra la suya, la peor de las torturas no fue ninguno de los castigos físicos a los que fue sometido, sino la idea de saberla perdida, pero eso estaba atrás, ahora ella se dirigía corriendo hacia él con una sonrisa. Hinata corría con sus compañeros cuando lo vio, a pesar de la distancia, ella pudo sentir los ojos de Naruto sobre ella y acelero el paso adelantándose a sus acompañantes, simplemente no podía esperar más para volver a sentir a Naruto a su lado.

Ella se arrojo a sus brazos, sintiendo su aroma y su calor, ¡Lo había echado tanto de menos! Ahora, estando entre sus brazos, ella se sentía viva de nuevo. Naruto la estrechaba con fuerza, tanta que seguramente le causaría algún daño, pero no podía evitarlo, fue tanto el dolor de la separación que temía perderla en cuanto la soltara, finalmente libero un poco la presión sobre el cuerpo de Hinata, lo suficiente para que ella levantara el rostro para mirarle, y después unir sus labios en un profundo y apasionado beso que decía más que cualquier palabra lo mucho que se amaban y necesitaban.

–_Etooo... ¡Estamos aquí! _(¬¬)– Pensaban todos con una gotita corriéndoles por la nuca

–Dejen eso para después ¿Quieren?– Decía Sasuke, rompiendo el emotivo momento –¡Tienen que irse ya!

–Gaara los estará esperando esta vez...– Esta vez la que hablo fue Sakura –Tienen que lograrlo, de lo contrario...

–¡Gracias a todos!– La interrumpió el rubio, asintiendo y tomando a Hinata de la mano –Sobre todo a ti, Sasuke, han corrido un gran riesgo al ayudarnos...

–Eso es cierto– Le respondía el Uchiha con su característico tono de voz –Así que mejor que no haya sido en vano... ¿Te quedo claro, estúpido?

–¡Muchísimas gracias, Sasuke-san...! Yo...– Le decía Hinata, mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de gratitud

–Te lo debía, te cause demasiado daño innecesariamente, pero no pienso disculparme por nada de lo que hice, pero...– Le dijo, mirándola con resignación y serenidad –¡Espero que lo logren!

Naruto y Hinata solo les sonrieron a sus compañeros mientras comenzaban a correr hacia la puerta de la aldea, sin embargo, antes de atravesarla, esta se cerro con fuerza, cortándoles el camino, mientras un grupo de anbu los rodeaba

–¡¡Maldita sea!!– Exclamo Naruto mirando a los Ninjas a su alrededor

–¡¡No puede ser!!– Dijo Sakura, muy sorprendida y preocupada

–Nos descubrieron...– Hablo el Uchiha, también sorprendido

–Se acaban de meter en un gran problema... ¿Saben?– Una vez más, Hiashi Hyuuga los había alcanzado, detrás de él se encontraba Hanabi, en su rostro se podía ver una expresión que decía "lo siento". No había sido capaz de distraer a su padre el tiempo suficiente

–¡¡Déjelos en paz!!– Le grito enfurecido Naruto al mismo tiempo que apretaba con más fuerza la mano de Hinata y la colocaba detrás de él –¡¡Todo esto es culpa mía...!

–¡¡Y mía!!– Dijo Hinata, levantando la voz mientras se colocaba al lado de Naruto, sin soltarle la mano –Padre, voy a marcharme con Naruto te guste o no... No estoy dispuesta a seguir dejando que me controles...

–¡¡Cierra la boca!!– Le respondía su padre, evidentemente furioso –¡¡Si crees que voy a tolerar...!!

–¡¡No nos importa!!– Lo interrumpió el rubio –Esta vez, la única manera en la que me va a apartar de su hija es matándome...

–¡Me parece perfecto!– Decía Hiashi mientras asumía su pose de pelea

–¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE TODOS USTEDES!

Al escuchar esa voz, todos se paralizaron, la Gondaime apareció seguida de Shikamaru, quien al parecer sospechaba que algo así pasaría y prefirió adelantarse y traer a Tsunade

–Hyuuga-san tiene razón, todos están metidos en un buen lió...– Decía Tsunade morando a los jóvenes Ninjas ahí reunidos

–Abuela Tsunade...– Decía Naruto –Yo tengo la culpa de todo...

–No lo dudo Naruto...– Le respondió dirigiéndole una severa mirada tanto al joven como a la chica que se encontraba detrás de él –Pero creo que ya vi suficiente, ya es hora de que intervenga...

–¡¡Exijo que este sujeto reciba el máximo castigo por raptar a mi hija!!– Decía Hiashi, aun furioso

–¡¡Yo estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad...!!– Decía Hinata, elevando la voz , mirando a su padre y después a Tsunade

–Aún así...– Hiashi dirigió una mirada llena de furia a su hija y después a Naruto –Este miserable a deshonrado a mi clan y exijo una retribución...!

–¿Deshonrado?– Pregunto con algo de sarcasmo la Gondaime –¡No creo que eso lo haya hacho él solo! Tal vez si no le hubiera impuesto un matrimonio a su hija...

–¿Pero que esta diciendo?– Era evidente que el comentario había ofendido al jefe del clan Hyuuga –¡Ese matrimonio era para el beneficio de esta aldea...!

–Tal vez...– Dijo Tsunade, implacable –Pero Konoha ya es una aldea que goza de bastante reputación y beneficios, sacrificar de ese modo la felicidad de su hija es innecesario...

–Pero...– Dijo Hiashi en un intento de refutar lo que la Gondaime había dicho, pero se vio interrumpido por esta

–De cualquier manera, Shikamaru me ha explicado todo, y después de ver la manera en que las cosas se han desarrollado, he tomado una decisión...

La Gondaime guardo silencio por unos instantes, mismos en los que todos contenían el aliento y Naruto apretaba con fuerza la mano de Hinata

–Uzumaki Naruto, a partir de mañana empezarás un nuevo entrenamiento bajo mi supervisión... Será una ardua preparación de 5 años...

Todos guardaron silencio, realmente no extendían las palabras de la Gondaime ¿Eso era un castigo? ¿O acaso...?

–¿Entrenar durante 5 años contigo, abuela Tsunade?– Pregunto Naruto, intentando entender lo que había dicho Tsunade –No te entiendo... ¿Para que?

–Porque te e elegido como mi sucesor... En 5 años, cuando tu preparación sea completa, te convertirás en Hokage...

El silencio general continuo, pero la expresión en el rostro de todos cambio, ¿Habían escuchado bien? ¿Dentro de 5 años... Naruto el Hokage?

–¿Y?– Le pregunto Tsunade, divertida de ver la expresión en el rostro del joven –¿No vas a decir nada? ¡El sueño de toda tu vida se cumplirá!

–Pe... Pero...– Respondió el rubio cuando pudo recuperando el habla –Por mi culpa todos mis amigos transgredieron las reglas... Me convertí en un traidor desde la primera vez que abandone la aldea y arrastre a Hinata conmigo... Además estaba dispuesto a arriesgar las relaciones entre la aldea de Konoha y la de la Arena al pedirle ayuda a Gaara... ¿Cómo puede ser que después de todo esto... Me eligieras como tu sucesor, Abuela Tsunade?

–Todo lo que has dicho es cierto...– Una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en el rostro de la Gondaime –Pero tus amigos estaban dispuestos a correr ese riesgo por ti, incluso el Kazekage, además...– Tsunade comenzó a caminar hacia él –Que reconozcas todo lo que has hecho es una muestra de que estas dispuesto a enfrentarte a tus decisiones– llegó ante él, poniendo las manos en los hombros del chico –Y tus compañeros esta dispuestos a seguirte... La verdad es que, las circunstancias me obligaron a apresurarme, pero desde hace ya algún tiempo te había elegido para ser mi sucesor...

–Abuela Tsunade...– Naruto no trato de disimular su emoción

–Pero no te pongas feliz tan pronto– Dijo la imponente mujer, apretando los hombros de Naruto con los dedos, causándole dolor –Te puedo asegurar que mi entrenamiento te hará que te replantees las cosas más de una vez...– La cara de Tsunade había tomado una expresión sombría –¡Empezando por eso de llamarme "abuela"...

–_Esa expresión... ¡Que miedo...!_ (¬¬)– Pensó el rubio

–Sé que no puedo influir en sus decisiones con respecto a su hija– Volvió a hablar la Gondaime, dirigiéndose ahora al padre de Hinata –Pero desde ya le digo que no pensaba aprobar el compromiso de Hinata y Sasuke– Volviéndose a Sasuke –¡No es nada en contra tuya!

–Si... Yo entiendo...– Respondió el chico con una expresión de fastidio

En ese momento, los compañeros de Naruto y Hinata, que habían permanecido en silencio estallaron en gritos de jubilo, se abalanzaron sobre Naruto llenándolo de expresiones y gestos de felicitación (algunos algo rudos), tanto los anbus como el padre de Hinata no atinaban que actitud tomar

Finalmente alguien sugirió ir a celebrar, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Kiba sugirió la casa de Sasuke, es muy grande y estaba vacía, y todos apoyaron su idea (menos Sasuke, por supuesto) y entre gritos y bromas se fueron alejando. Cuando Hiashi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hizo un ademán de seguir a su hija, pero la Gondaime lo detuvo.

–Ya a hecho suficiente ¿No cree? Si usted no se apresura en valorar a su hija, la perderá... No intente separarla de Naruto... Él es un buen chico y la ama, y...– Dirigió su mirada hacia el grupo de jóvenes que se alejaban –Estoy segura de que el futuro que lo aguarda será grandioso...

Hiashi no dijo nada, pero escuchando las palabras de la Gondaime miro a su hija, cuya mano no se había separado de la de Naruto, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta de que ella sonreía como si fuera feliz... Era una hermosa sonrisa...


	11. Chapter 11 Sentimientos Imperecederos

CAPITULO 11

OK. Ya estoy de vuelta, disculpen la demora, pero como esta por terminar el ciclo escolar se me junto mucho trabajo, pero espero que me perdonen, bueno, y para ya no hacerlos esperar, aquí esta el capitulo 9

Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen

--

**CAPITULO 11**

**Sentimientos Imperecederos**

Había un gran alboroto en la casa Uchiha, todos los que alguna vez fueron conocidos como los nueve novatos se encontraba ahí, riendo y bromeando sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, todos se reían de las insinuaciones de Kiba acerca de que seguramente la Gondaime había abusado nuevamente del sake y por eso había escogido a Naruto como sucesor, Naruto no reacciono muy bien ante eso, pero eso solo hizo que la risa de todos aumentara, pero había alguien que no reía, el dueño de la casa, o sea Sasuke, permanecía ahí con una mueca de fastidio, finalmente en medio del alboroto salió de la sala sin que nadie lo notara, excepto Hinata.

Sasuke salió a respirar aire al jardín, mientras contemplaba la luna en el cielo, soltó un triste suspiro y bajo la mirada

–¿Sasuke-kun?– Al escucha esa voz llamándole, se giro bruscamente y con una expresión de sorpresa

–¿Hi... Hinata?

–Bueno...– Comenzó a hablar, tímidamente –Y... Yo... Que... Quería...

–Mira... Si quieres agradecerme de nuevo, yo...

–En realidad... Quería disculparme...

–¿Disculparte...?– Sasuke no se molesto en ocultar su desconcierto

–Lo que dije esa vez que tu y Naruto estaban peleando era en serio... Yo...– Decía mientras bajaba la mirada, sonrojándose –Yo realmente no considere tus sentimientos, eso fue muy egoísta de mi parte...

Sasuke la miro sorprendido, después una triste sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios

–Entonces, creo que estamos a mano...

–¿Ah?– Exclamo levantando la mirada, sorprendida

–Yo tampoco considere tus sentimientos ni los de Naruto... Lo único que conseguí con eso fue causarte un gran sufrimiento, a ti y a él...

–Pero fue doloroso para ti también...

–Solo recibí lo que merecía...– Empezó a caminar hacia ella y después le tomo la mano delicadamente –Escucha Hinata... Yo aprendí a amarte, eso fue fácil, y sé que lo que viene será difícil, pero también aprenderé a vivir sin ti... Pero Naruto... Él no podría, te necesita para seguir adelante, especialmente ahora que le aguarda un futuro lleno de grandes responsabilidades...

–¡Gracias, Sasuke-kun!– le dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa adornando su rostro

En ese momento él le soltó la mano y comenzó a dirigirse nuevamente al interior de la casa

–Creo que alguien te esta buscando...– Le dijo

Hinata volteo en la dirección en que Sasuke se dirigía y vio a Naruto de pie en el marco de la puerta mirándolos con desconfianza

–¡Hey! ¿Qué hacían los dos aquí solos?– Decía en un tono de inconformidad, ante esto, Sasuke se detuvo a su lado y le sonrió traviesamente

–¿Quieres saberlo?– Pregunto el Uchiha sin dejar de sonreír

–¡Claro!– Exclamo el rubio enérgicamente

–¡Pues no te lo diré!– Le dijo con una expresión arrogante y después entro a la casa

–¡¡Tu...!!– Disgustado, Naruto intento seguirlo, pero Hinata le tomo la mano deteniéndolo y haciendo que él la mirara –¿Hinata...?

–No te preocupes Naruto...– Le dijo mientras le sonreía de manera tranquilizador –Todo esta bien...

Naruto la miro por un momento, después, sonriendo, con un rápido movimiento la abrazo con fuerza.

–¿Sabes Hinata? La abuela Tsunade dijo que el entrenamiento al que me sometería será muy pesado...– Continuo con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro –Lo que significa que en el futuro no vamos a poder vernos tanto como quisiera...

–Si, ya lo había pensado– Dijo sonriendo, aunque con cierta pesadez reflejada en sus ojos –Pero no te preocupes yo entiendo...

En eso fue interrumpida, ya que Naruto la estrecho con más fuerza y acercando su rostro le hablo al oído

–Entonces sugiero que aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda...– Hinata se ruborizó, sorprendida, pero con una sonrisa traviesa dibujándose en sus labios

–¿Cómo...?

–Je je je, Bueno...– Se aparto un poco –Tengo una idea– Dicho esto, la tomo de la mano y abandonaron el lugar

Mientras, en el interior de la casa Sasuke observaba como Naruto se alejaba junto con Hinata, nuevamente un triste suspiro salió de sus labios, –_No, no va a ser fácil aprender a vivir sin ella_– En eso, sintió que alguien tomaba su mano con suavidad, volteo el rostro y se encontró con la cálida sonrisa de Sakura

–Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué estas aquí solo? Ven, todos están empezando a preguntarse donde te metiste– Empezó a jalarlo, y él se dejo guiar por ella –Por cierto, Naruto y Hinata también desaparecieron, ¿Sabes donde están?

–No creo que debamos seguir preocupándonos por ellos...

–No, supongo que no...– Le decía mientras le sonreía de nuevo

En ese momento, sintiendo la mano de su compañera sujetando la suya, Sasuke ya no se sintió tan triste, –_O tal vez, olvidar no sea tan difícil como parece..._–

Momentos después, Naruto y Hinata se encontraban sentados en el techo de la casa de este, mirando el cielo nocturno

–Finalmente tu sueño se cumplirá...– Dijo Hinata con una voz que se aproximaba más a un susurro

–Bueno...– El rubio volteo a mirarla con una sonrisa –La mitad de un sueño...

–¿La mitad?– Pregunto, extrañada, Naruto afirmo moviendo la cabeza –¿Y cual es la otra parte?

–Esa depende de ti...– Le dijo manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios, provocando que la chica se sonrojara, pero aún así le dirigió una tierna sonrisa la joven

–Naruto... Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti...

–¡Me alegra oírlo!

Y repentinamente, sorprendiéndola, la levanto en brazos y salto por una ventana que daba a la cocina, sentándola en la mesa y colocando ambos brazos a sus costados aprisionándola, sin dejar de sonreír.

–¡¡Na... Naruto?!– Exclamo, sorprendida y ruborizada, y su rubor aumento cuando Naruto, acercando su rostro al de ella, hizo que su nariz tocara la de Hinata

–¿Sabes, Hinata? No e dejado de preguntarme que hubiera pasado si no nos hubiéramos detenido en esa ocasión... ¿Qué dices?– Le pregunto mientras sonreía con cierta malicia

–Bu... Bueno...– el rubor en el rostro de la chica no desaparecía, pero aun así sonreía –Cre.. Creo que... Deberíamos averiguarlo...– Y con un suave movimiento, sus labios se unieron a los de Naruto, que pareció sorprendido por un instante, pero inmediatamente correspondió al beso de Hinata.

Fue un beso tierno, tranquilo, pero poco a poco se fue volviendo exigente, la lengua de Naruto invadió la boca de Hinata, quien abrió los labios para darle mayor cabida en ella, sintió las manos de él sobre el cierre de su chaqueta, Naruto se la quito y la arrojo a un lado, después le murmuro al oído

–Me parece que aquí fue donde nos quedamos...

–Bien... Entonces continuemos– Y lentamente, comenzó a quitarse la blusa, él la miraba maravillado mientras lo hacia, le fascinaba que a pesar de todo, el rubor no desaparecía por completo de sus mejillas, después, Hinata dirigió sus manos hacia el frente de su sostén intentando zafar el broche, pero Naruto la detuvo

–Espera, quiero hacerlo yo...– El rubor en las mejillas de Hinata aumento, pero movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa, Naruto la despojo del sostén, contemplando sus hermosos senos por un momento, después la beso de nuevo, sus labios bajaron hasta posarse en el cuello de la chica, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba sus pechos haciendo que comenzara a gemir suavemente –Eres tan hermosa, Hinata– le dijo antes de darle un suave mordisco en el cuello, después fue bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos, comenzó a lamerlos provocando que Hinata gimiera más fuerte. Ella arqueo la espalada y se hecho hacia atrás, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa de manera que Naruto tuviera mayor acceso a sus pechos, la sensación de la lengua de él sobre su piel era abrumadora.

Después de saborear los pechos de Hinata, Naruto se hizo a un lado por un momento, se quito la chaqueta y la camisa, Hinata paso lentamente sus manos sobre los pectorales del chico, haciendo que un gemido ahogado escapara de la garganta de este, después, su lengua recorrió el camino que sus manos habían trazado, lo beso, de manera apasionada y llena de deseo, mostrándole que su urgencia era tan grande como la de él, separo sus labios de los de Naruto, le beso en la quijada y descendió al cuello, donde succiono hasta que una pequeña marca roja apareció en el cuello de su amante.

Naruto estaba extasiado, Hinata se estaba soltando de una manera maravillosa, y él no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar la ocasión, sus manos se volvieron hacia los botones de su pantalón, en cuestión de segundos ya la había despojado de este y de su ropa interior, retrocedió un poco para contemplar su desnudez, sencillamente perfecta, una autentica diosa...

–¿Na... Naruto?– Su voz sonaba algo nerviosa, no pudo evitar sentirse algo apenada, pese a que a esas alturas ya era completamente innecesario, sin embargo, la mirada llena de deseo de Naruto la hacia sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba, al darse cuenta de esto, Naruto sonrió, la beso con ternura y después, sujetándola de los hombros, hizo que la espalada de ella quedara completamente sobre la mesa, mientras que él le levantaba las caderas y las colocaba frente a su rostro, para después sonreírle maliciosamente

–Nunca había tenido tan magnifico banquete en mi mesa...– Ante ese comentario, Hinata hizo una mueca de sorpresa, apenada, intento ver hacia otro lado, pero la voz de él la detuvo –¡Mírame! ¡Quiero que observes bien, porque voy a saborearte poco a poco!

–Pe... Pero... ¡AH!– las suaves protestas de esta fueron acalladas al sentir como Naruto le separaba las piernas y hundía su rostro en ellas y su lengua comenzaba a lamer en su zona mas intima, Los gemidos y jadeos de ella comenzaron a subir de intensidad, los movimientos de la lengua de Naruto la hacían estremecerse de placer –¡Na... Naruto...!

Él levanto su rostro para mirarla, le encantaba la expresión que ella tenia en esos momentos, mostraba claramente el placer y las ansias que sentía, Naruto se paso la lengua sobre los labios, degustando el sabor del deseo en ella, lo encontraba exquisito

–¡Delicioso...!– Le decía mientras se relamía los labios.

El comentario y la expresión de Naruto la hicieron sonrojarse nuevamente, sin embargo, la urgencia que él le había provocado era mas fuerte que su timidez, así que aunque se sentía un poco apenada, ella también quería excitarlo como él lo estaba haciendo con ella

–Na... Naruto... Yo...– Su nerviosismo al hablar lo hizo sonreír, pues ya sospechaba lo que ella quería hacer

–¿Si?

–Bueno... Yo...– Ella sonreía tímidamente –Yo... También quisiera probar...– Naruto sonrió ante la petición, se aparto un poco de ella, quien se levanto hasta quedar de nuevo sentada sobre la mesa, mientras que él movía una silla que estaba a un lado y se sentaba sobre ella, para después sonreírle seductoramente, invitándola...

–¡Adelante!, Sírvete lo que gustes...

Esa respuesta la hizo apenarse aun más, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a detenerse, después de todo, no era la primera vez que estaban juntos, tampoco era la primera vez que estaban ahí, en su cocina, haciendo lo que estaban haciendo (que no era precisamente consumir alimentos) y ella deseaba darle tanto placer a él como él se lo estaba dando, con eso en mente, su timidez desapareció, aunque el rubor en sus mejillas permaneció. Lentamente bajo de la mesa, se paro delante de la silla donde él se había sentado, después se inclino hasta que su rostro quedo frente al de Naruto,

–Bien... Yo... Yo también tengo apetito...– Y lo beso apasionadamente, él respondió al beso con igual pasión, masajeando nuevamente los pechos de Hinata, Naruto protesto suavemente cuando ella se aparto con cierta brusquedad, pero al ver como la mirada de ella cambiaba y se mostraba más desinhibida, sonrió. Hinata paseo su boca por los bien trabajados pectorales del chico, quien comenzó a gemir ante tal contacto, ella siguió bajando, saboreando el cuerpo de su amante, hasta llegar a donde los pantalones le obstruían el camino, ella comenzó a desabotonarlos, en un momento ya se había desecho de ellos y los boxers, contemplando la evidencia de su deseo por ella, Hinata trago saliva, por un momento, Naruto pensó que se avergonzaría nuevamente, pero no fue así, ella comenzó a lamer lenta y suavemente su miembro; sentir los labios de Hinata sobre él de esa manera era algo fascinante, ella se lo introdujo en la boca y comenzó a subir y bajar, primero despacio, pero fue aumentando la velocidad, excitándolo hasta el punto de lo insoportable, los gemidos de Naruto fueron haciéndose más fuertes, a Hinata le gustaba la manera en la que él estaba reaccionando, Ella levanto la cabeza y lo miro directamente a los ojos, al igual que él, paso su lengua sobre los labios y le sonrió seductoramente –Es... Es cierto... Es delicioso...– Sin poder contenerse más, Naruto se movió con rapidez, levantando a Hinata sentándola de nuevo sobre la mesa mientras que colocaba sus manos sobre las caderas de ella.

–Quieres volverme loco ¿Verdad?

Por toda respuesta, ella le sonrió y le paso los brazos alrededor del cuello. Incapaz de contenerse por mas tiempo, Naruto penetro en ella, un grito escapo de la garganta de Hinata al sentir como él entraba en su interior de golpe, y continuo gritando mientras él entraba y salía de su interior, primero lentamente y gradualmente aumentando la velocidad. Pronto los dos se movían al mismo ritmo y de manera sincronizada, ella le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas, en un intento de sentirlo mas hondo en su interior

–¡Na... Naruto...! ¡Sigue... No te detengas...!– Le gritaba ella mientras sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda de Naruto, haciendo que este experimentara un dolor y un placer que lo estaban llevando a alcanzar el cielo con las manos

–¡Hi... Hinata... eres... eres maravillosa!

El ritmo de las envestidas de él aumento, ambos se precipitaban hacia un glorioso abismo de sensaciones incontrolables y placenteras, y finalmente alcanzaron el fondo, gritando cada uno el nombre del otro, sumergiéndose en el éxtasis, disfrutando de su entrega mutua.

Naruto se dejo caer nuevamente sobre la silla en la que estaba antes, jalando Hinata y sentándola sobre su regazo, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos, ella se acurruco sobre él, nuevamente le paso los brazos alrededor del cuello y apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Naruto, durante un momento ninguno dijo nada, solo se escuchaba la agitada respiración de ambos, finalmente fue él quien rompió ese silencio

–Realmente la parte más difícil de estos cinco años va a ser no poder vernos tato como a mi me gustaría– Su voz aun se escuchaba algo agitada

–Todo estará bien– Ella se escuchaba igual de agitada que él –Naruto, espere por ti desde que éramos niños y podría esperar por ti la vida entera... Te amo– Naruto la aparto un poco para mirarla a los ojos, ella le sonrió, la mirada llena de ternura que había en los ojos de Hinata realmente lo hacia sentirse feliz, la beso con suavidad en los labios

–Yo también te amo, Hinata– Dicho esto se levanto, sosteniéndola en brazos mientras que aquella sonrisa traviesa volvía a parecer en su rostro

–¿Naruto?

–Ya te lo dije, no pienso desaprovechar este tiempo que nos queda, mi casa tiene más habitaciones y quiero que probemos en todas ellas– Le decía mientras se dirigía hacia la recamara –No suelo comer únicamente en la cocina...– Agrego sonriendo con cierta malicia

–Me alegra...– Le decía mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él –Porque yo también quisiera probar un poco más...

Naruto le sonrió y entro a la recamara, por primera vez en su vida, sentía que todo él peso de la soledad que lo abrumo durante toda su vida desaparecía, ahora tenia a alguien que lo amaba, él por el simple hecho de ser él, Naruto Uzumaki, se había ganado el corazón del ángel que sostenía en sus brazos y que le había entregado todo cuando tenia, se había entregado ella misma, y Naruto se juro jamás permitir que intentaran apartarla de su lado nuevamente. Finalmente, ante él se abría un futuro prometedor, en el cual Hinata era una parte indispensable, ahora él podía ver el mañana lleno de esperanza, pero no solo para él, era un glorioso mañana para ambos.

--

Espero que les haya gustado, parece el final, pero todavía falta el epilogo, así que por favor, manténganse pendientes, quisiera agradecerles de todo corazón por haberme acompañado a lo largo de esta historia y por decirme lo que piensan, no saben lo gratificante que es para mi, por favor síganlo haciendo y nos vemos en el epilogo ¡Hasta pronto!


	12. Chapter 12 Epilogo

EPILOGO

**EPILOGO **

**Después de 10 años...**

En la oficina del Hokage, un joven, más concretamente, el Rokadaime, ojeaba unos documentos, levanto la vista y observo a los jóvenes ninjas que estaban frente a él.

–Konohamaru, me da gusto ver que lo haz hecho bien en tu primera misión como Jounnin...

–Gracias, Hokage-sama– Exclamo el joven

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, Sasuke apareció en el marco de la puerta y saludo a Naruto con un movimiento de su cabeza

–¿Y bien, Sasuke?– Le preguntó el rubio –¿Te has asegurado que esos sujetos sean debidamente encarcelados?

–Por supuesto...– El joven Uchiha, ahora con 28 años, había retomado la labor familiar de su clan, ahora él era el jefe de policía de Konoha, misma que el Hokage (y todavía su mejor amigo) le había encomendado cinco años atrás, justo el mismo día en que se había convertido en él Rokadaime. Se puso de pie al lado de Konohamaru y le coloco la mano en el hombro –Lo hiciste muy bien en tu primera misión de clase "A" como jounnin, los sujetos que capturaste son unos asesinos despiadados que llevaban siendo perseguidos por largo tiempo– Konohamaru sonrió orgulloso, no era muy habitual que Sasuke Uchiha felicitara a alguien. Después, Sasuke se volvió a dirigir a Naruto –Es tarde, me voy a casa, Sakura ya debe tener rato esperándome, ¿Te iras ahora o debes quedarte más tiempo?

–No, e terminado por hoy– Después, dirigiéndose a los jóvenes, les dijo –Pueden retirarse.

Momentos más tarde, ambos jóvenes caminaban por la calle, a su paso la gente los saludaba con respeto y admiración, ellos dos habían logrado que Konoha fuera una aldea aun mas reconocida de lo que ya era, como siempre, el trabajo conjunto de esos dos daba resultados extraordinarios

–¿Sabes?– Dijo Naruto, iniciando la conversación –Shikamaru me comento que Kai realmente a sobresalido por encima de sus demás compañeros de la academia, debes estar orgulloso...

Sasuke sonrió, en efecto, se sentía orgulloso de su pequeño hijo, Kai, un niño brillante que heredo todas las facciones de su padre, excepto el color del cabello que era de color violeta, probablemente resultado de la combinación de el cabello negro, casi azul de Sasuke y el cabello rosa de la esposa de este, Sakura. Kai, quien hacia un año que había ingresado en la academia ninja y de inmediato mostró aptitudes extraordinarias para las artes ninja, actualmente tenia seis años y un futuro prometedor

–Bueno, es mi hijo...– Dijo el Uchiha sin poder evitar que una sonrisa arrogante se asomara en su rostro

–Solo espero que él no haya heredado tu maravillosa modestia...– Dijo el rubio, provocando que la sonrisa de su amigo se desvaneciera

Sasuke prefirió no contestar, desde que Naruto se había casado y mudado a la mansión que quedaba al lado de la de la familia Uchiha ellos solían regresar juntos a casa, y por lo regular discutían por cualquier tontería, pero en esa ocasión, Sasuke no tenia ánimos para pelear, prefirió cambiar de tema

–¿Y que hay con Nadeshiko? Ella ya debe estar a punto de iniciar en la academia, cumplirá cinco años dentro de un par de meses ¿No?

–Si, iniciara en el próximo curso, esta ansiosa por empezar debido a todas las cosas que Kai le cuenta

–Bien, de esa manera ella tendrá una forma de descargar toda esa energía que tiene, igual que tu. Hinata podrá descansar un poco...

–¿No estarás criticando a mi hija...?– Dijo Naruto, mirando severamente a su amigo

–¡Eso jamás! Es difícil de creer que esa pequeña tan adorable sea tu hija, es una suerte que se parezca a su madre

–¡Sasuke...!

Igual que siempre, discutieron por todo el camino de regreso. Naruto llego a su casa, el mismo día en que se convirtió en Hokage anuncio su matrimonio con Hinata Hyuuga, el padre de esta, con el paso de los años se había hecho a la idea, y aunque nunca lo admitiría, estaba satisfecho de que su hija hubiera logrado un matrimonio que la hiciera feliz, y también que hubiera honrado al clan Hyuuga, después de todo, se había casado con el Rokadaime. Así que como regalo de bodas les había obsequiado esa magnifica mansión para que formaran una familia que lo enorgulleciera, cosa que hasta el momento Naruto y Hinata estaban haciendo muy bien.

En cuanto Naruto puso un pie dentro de la casa sintió como alguien se lanzaba encima de él, con una rapidez extraordinaria, Naruto atrapo a la pequeña niña que le había saltado encima

–Papá! ¡Bienvenido a casa!

–¡Nadeshiko! ¡Me da gusto estar de regreso!– Lo decía mientras levantaba a su pequeña hija por encima de su cabeza y la contemplaba, tal y como lo había dicho Sasuke, Nadeshiko, la hija de Naruto y Hinata se parecía mucho a su madre, tenia las mismas facciones delicadas y los típicos ojos platinos del clan Hyuuga, así como una larga cabellera, pero de color rubio, como la de su padre y una gran energía que sin duda también había heredado de él

–Nadeshiko...– Se escucho una voz femenina que salía de la cocina –Ya te he dicho que no debes saltar así sobre Papá cuando llegue a casa...

Naruto volteo a ver a su joven esposa, Hinata se había dejado crecer más el cabello y ahora le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, y solía llevarlo amarrado en la nuca por un hermoso listón de color azul cielo (el mismo tono de los ojos de Naruto)mismo que él le había obsequiado en alguna ocasión. Naruto se acerco a su esposa con su pequeña hija en brazos y deposito un beso en la mejilla de Hinata

–¡Que bien huele! ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!

–La cena estará lista en un momento...– En ese instante una voz proveniente de el jardín de atrás se dejo escuchar

–¡Nadeshiko! ¡Hey, Nadeshiko! ¿Puedes salir?

–¡Es Kai!– Nadeshiko comenzó a sacudirse entre los brazos de su padre –Mamá, Papá ¿Puedo salir un momento?

–No demores– Le dijo su madre, sonriéndole –Cenaremos en un momento

–¡Si!– Y sin decir más, salto de los brazos de Naruto y salió corriendo rumbo al jardín mientras sus padres la miraban sonriendo, en ese momento, el llanto de un bebe se escucho en la planta alta, Hinata estaba a punto de dirigirse a las escaleras pero su esposo la detuvo

–Esta bien, yo me encargo

Naruto subió y entro a una habitación decorada de forma infantil, en el centro de esta se encontraba una hermosa cuna y en ella se encontraba su hijo menor, el pequeño Hikaru de tan solo un año, que al igual que su hermana, había heredado las facciones y los ojos de su madre y el cabello y, aparentemente, el carácter de su padre. En cuanto Hikaru vio a su padre dejo de llorar y levanto sus pequeñas manos en su dirección, sonriendo, Naruto lo levanto y bajo con él, escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta y a Hinata que abría

–Neji-niisan ¡Que sorpresa!

–Perdón por venir sin avisar– Decía cortésmente Neji –Es solo que Tenten regresa hasta mañana de su misión y Shion esta algo "Inquieto" así que pensé que seria buena idea venir a hacerle una visita a sus tíos– Se dirigió a Naruto que en ese momento aparecía bajando las escaleras –Bunas tardes, Naruto-sama– Shion, hijo de Neji y Tenten también saludo a Naruto inclinándose ante él

–Buenas tardes, Hokage-sama– Después se endereza y observa a su alrededor, como buscando algo o mejor dicho a alguien –¿Nadeshiko esta en casa?

–Afuera– Dijo Naruto ,señalando hacia el jardín –Esta con Kai, seguramente hablando de la academia

Shion volteo a ver a su padre, realmente era una copia de Neji en miniatura, solo que con el cabello algo mas corto, ante la mirada interrogante de su hijo, Neji sonrió y le dijo

–Adelante, ve con ellos...

Inmediatamente salió corriendo a encontrarse con su prima y su amigo, al igual que Kai, Shion era un estudiante sobresaliente de la academia ninja, solo que debido a que este era un año mayor que Kai no les había tocado ser compañeros de clase pues Shion iba un año adelantado, cada de que escuchaba a su primo y a su amigo hablar sobre la academia, Nadeshiko se sentía ansiosa por asistir y probar que ella también era una digna hija de sus padres.

Naruto se acerco a la ventana y contemplo a los tres pequeños hablar animadamente en el jardín. Años atrás, cuando Shion nació, Hinata anuncio a su padre que ella no sometería al hijo de su primo a las mismas penalidades que ellos habían pasado, Shion no llevaría en su frente el sello que diferenciaba al Souke y el Bouke, si Shion desidia aceptar las normas familiares y convertirse en guardián de Nadeshiko, lo seria por su propia voluntad, nadie iba a forzarlo. Miro de reojo a su esposa mientras hablaba con su primo, estaba pidiéndole que se quedaran a cenar, Neji acepto gustoso, Naruto aun recordaba todo lo que había hecho Neji por ellos dos cuando se vieron envueltos en esa terrible situación donde Hinata estuvo a punto de casarse con Sasuke, motivo por el cual Naruto le tenia un gran aprecio a Neji.

Nuevamente miro al jardín, era obvio que Shion le tenia mucho afecto a su prima, tal vez demasiado, pues en ocasiones parecía molesto de que esta estuviera tan ligada al hijo de Sasuke, aun así, esos tres parecían llevarse bien, sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que en el futuro la relación de su hija con esos dos iba a complicarse y seguramente atravesarían por una situación algo similar a la que él, Hinata y Sasuke habían pasado

–Estarán bien, no te preocupes– Le dijo Hinata, quien parecía haber adivinado sus pensamientos, ella se paro al lado de su esposo y le quito al pequeño Hikaru de los brazos, mirando en la misma dirección que Naruto, contemplando a los tres pequeños que en ese momento reían por algún comentario de Nadeshiko –Después de todo, Nadeshiko es tu hija, ella sabrá que hacer en el momento preciso

–Si, todo es cuestión de tomar las decisiones correctas– Lo decía mientras rodeaba la cintura de su esposa con ambos brazos –¡Yo lo hice!

Y después de decir esto beso los labios de Hinata, tal vez no todas las decisiones que tomo en su vida fueron buenas, pero Hinata estaba con él, le había dado dos maravillosos hijos y toda la felicidad y el amor que le hizo falta cuando era un niño, así que sin importar lo difícil que fue, había tomado la dirección correcta, ponerla a ella (y ahora a sus hijos) como su principal prioridad, no se había equivocado hace 10 años cuando sintió que un glorioso mañana lo aguardaba, y de hecho, Naruto seguía sintiéndolo así, solo que ahora, era precedido también por un glorioso presente, el cual perduraría a través de toda su vida juntos.

**FIN**

¡¡Y este es!! El final oficial de este fic, antes que nada, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todos los que me e apoyando y siguiendo a lo largo de este proyecto, de verdad que me encanto compartir esta historia con ustedes y leer sus reviews era una de las cosas que me levantaba el animo en esos días de mucho trabajo y estrés. Bueno solo me resta una vez más: ¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES POR HABERME ACOMPAÑADO A LO LARGO DE ESTE FIC, PROMETO SEGUIR ESFORZÁNDOME PARA TRAERLES HISTORIAS QUE SEAN DE SU AGRADO!!


End file.
